Ninjago: The Story of The Ice Ninja
by ninjagogirl luvs iceage21
Summary: All is well once again in Ninjago, except for the fact that Zane is gone and his friends are mourning for him. What they don't know is that he's still alive, but what if it didn't end up with them meeting Chen? What if it began a different way? Read to see what happens when the ninja go to search for their friend as the titanium ninja meets a new friend or is she something more?
1. Introduction

NINJAGO

THE STORY OF THE ICE NINJA

INTRODUCTION

**HELLO. lovesgod12 HERE.**

**I AM PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT I HAVE FINALLY WROTE MY FIRST NINJAGO STORY. HOORAY!**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU. ENJOY.**

* * *

A young lady walked through the streets of Blizztown Village. She had a bag of groceries in her hand. The weather was cold and below freezing in the north of Ninjago. When was it never cold? It was always snowing in the north. Blizzards were very common. It seems a few come around each month. This young woman didn't mind, though. She was used to the cold. There were nights when she begged her father to sleep outside in a tree to feel a bit comfortable. When she was little, when her father said no, she had to obey. Now that she was older, she decided that begging didn't work. Once you got older, nothing seemed to work.

People knew her well. The grocer, the physician, the bank owner. Mothers and children knew her. She was kind and respectful to all. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a braid. She wore a lot of white clothing. She never wore a coat when she went out. Some thought she was immune to the cold. They sometimes thought she was crazy. She wasn't, thought. Her name was Zeah, and she was happy to be different.

She had a wonderful gift. The gift of beauty. She wasn't sure if she inherited it from her mother. She may never know since her mother passed away when she was very young. Zeah didn't know her. Her father never showed her photos or old pocessions that her mother had. In fact, Zeah was told that she didn't have a mother. That was impossible. Everyone has a mother.

Zeah walked inside the blacksmith shop. Her father was in the need for another shipment of iron. Zeah`s father was a well known inventor, so iron was the main tool he used for his new creations. Even the blacksmith owner knew her well.

"Morning, Zeah," the owner said, "Here for the usual?"

"Of course," Zeah told him, "Where are the rest of your customers?" She saw that the shop was empty.

"No one's in the mood for iron today. A blizzard`s coming in tonight." He placed the iron in a cloth bag. He handed it to Zeah. "There you are."

"Is it the same price as it always is?" Zeah took some money out of her bag.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't you keep that money for personal uses. You and your father need it more."

"I do not think I can take this without paying for it." She tried to hand him the cash.

"No, I insist." He handed Zeah the bag. "Take it."

"Well, thank you." She took the bag. "You are very kind."

"Have a good day."

"You, too. Goodbye." She left with bags surrounding her view of the villagers. She couldn't see where she was going.

Someone stopped Zeah and took the bags out of her hands. "What do you think your doing? Return those to me at once."

"I'm terribly sorry," a man said in a sarcastic voice, "I thought I would be nice enough to help carry your bags home. After all, a beautiful young woman like yourself shouldn't be carrying more than one." He started laughing. She knew that laugh. It was made by Nelson Jones.

"Oh, it is you. Again." She gave Nelson a stern look. "I do not mind carrying them all at once. I have done it before."

"Now, Zeah. Your only saying that because you don't want me around. I hope you've gotten used to it because I'm staying here for the rest of my life." He walked off, making Zeah have to run just to catch up with Nelson. She had no choice but to follow him. He did have her groceries.

"Of course you are staying here forever. You were born from one of the most prominent families here in the village. You have no choice but to follow in your father's footsteps." There was more to what Zeah had to say, but being the kind girl that she was, she didn't say it aloud.

Zeah thought that Nelson was a menace. He was disrespectful and rude. He didn't show proper manners to anyone. He was a cold-hearted, selfish man. He didn't plan to help anyone. There was this one time when a little girl got stuck in a tree, and he didn't even attempt to climb up there and save her. Zeah saw the whole thing and went up to save the child herself. That's when she finally understood that Nelson was a cruel man. Not only could she see it in his eyes, but she could see it in his heart.

Nelson led Zeah to her house. The house that Zeah grew up in was an old-fashioned cabin that was built by her grandfather. Nelson pushed the bags back into Zeah`s hands. "There you are, my dear. I have carried you bags and led you home. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"Of course I do. Everybody does. We have all been to your humble home at least ten times a year."

"Well, there's no reason to be a ticking time bomb about it."

"I'm not." She turned her face to the door. "You know, there is one way you can make me happy."

"Really? What's that, my dear?"

"By staying out of my sight and not coming anywhere near me."

"You can't hide your emotions forever."

"Thank you for carrying my bags. You can leave now." Zeah opened the door and closed it shut. She didn't mean to slam the door in Nelson`s face, but if that was the only way to get rid of him, so be it. She hated him. With all her heart, she disliked him more than she did the heat.

She called for her father. "Father, I'm home."

Footsteps ran down the creaky stairs. Zeah`s father came running down to his daughter as he always did when she returned home. "Thank goodness your home." He hugged her tight. "I was starting to get worried."

"I was only gone for a couple of hours." She set the bags down on the table. "I would have been home sooner. Nelson Jones caught up with me and decided to walk me home."

"I don't get why he just can't leave people alone. His father's a much more caring man than his own son is."

"I wish he would just leave me alone." Zeah sat down on the soft brown couch. "What more can I do when he just keeps coming around me."

"I don't trust him as much as you do. I think it's best if we just keep our distance from him. If he doesn't help us, we don't help him."

"I understand, Father."

"Okay. Here, let me put up the groceries this time. You just sit there and relax. Thanks for picking up the iron. Its gonna be a cold night. Another blizzard`s coming through." He walked upstairs to put the iron up.

Zeah looked out the window and saw snowflakes falling on the ground. A cold night. Every night is a cold one. Zeah knew her days of leaving on her own would be over. She wanted to explore the world. The one thing she wanted most was an adventure. Not only an adventure, but a trip to find something. It could be more than something. It could be someone.

* * *

**SO, DID YOU LIKE IT?**

**I HOPE YOU DID. I'M PLANNING TO WRITE MORE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. The Loss of Zane

CHAPTER 1

THE LOSS OF ZANE

All was peaceful in New Ninjago City. Well, it was merely known as Ninjago City once again. After the incident with the Overlord, the city has decided to take advance of action and change back to using regular technology. Flying cars and robotic policemen were no longer needed. The city was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

A week has passed, and the ninja have helped repair the city, but they were also mourning for the loss of their teammate, Zane. Throughout the week, Misako and Nya have set up a memorial garden in Zane`s honor. Since no one seems to need any help on that particular day, the ninja decided to make up their own memorial for Zane. Wearing very nice clothing, the ninja and allies have gathered around the garden. Sensei Wu took his place in the center.

"Before we begin, I would like to thank everyone for attending," Sensei said, "We are gathered here to pay our final respects and to say our farewells to our good friend, Zane. We all knew him well, including myself. Let's begin by saying a few words to Zane. Even though he is not with us, I'm sure he would still like to hear a little something from all of us. Allow me to begin." He turned around to face a photo of Zane. "Zane, I know it is not easy to say goodbye, but I have something I've always wanted to say to you all before my time was to come to an end. You are like a son to me, Zane. I say that for all of you, but you need to know as well. I know I have been strict at times, but you never said a word. I wish we could talk more about who we both were at one time. Now I will say what I have wanted to say. You are a good friend, a good brother, and a wonderful son. We will all miss you deeply. So will I." A tear left Sensei`s eye. He didn't even try to hide it. "Would anyone else like to say something?"

Misako tried to walk up, but she was too upset to even take one step. Garmedon held her close. "Misako and I both have a thing to say. We think of Zane as family to both of us. As much as we're concerned, we think of all of you as our children, including Zane. There were times when he stayed behind, and he wouldn't mind. He would risk his own life to save the people he cares about the most. I know you didn't have to do what you did, but if that's what you thought was the best to save the people you love, then I would do the same thing you did. No matter what. Thank you for being a true ninja. We shall all miss you."

"Anyone else?" Wu asked.

Nya was so caught up into crying, she couldn't say a word. Jay decided to go up. "There's little I have to say. You've always had my back. You've had the rest of our backs, too. You know, if I could just walk into your place right now, I would've done what you did. I didn't, though. I'm a coward. I don't know how I ended up being a ninja, but I suppose I'm just a little shocking to everyone. It wasn't a joke. This is a time to be serious. That's what I need to start doing. Your an inspiration to us all. Don't ever forget that, Zane. I won't."

"Anyone else?" Wu asked again.

Lloyd couldn't. He was crying so hard and couldn't say a word. He kept thinking that it was his fault.

Cole decided to speak. "Zane. A loyal friend and brother you have always been known to be. No matter what happens in life, nothing could stop. When you first figured out what you really were, I was kind of shock. A little surprised at that. Afterwards, I've come to realize that everyone is different in their own way. Your different. You may have been made from parts, but to me, your a brother. A true friend. If I could compare you to anything, it would be the light. To me, your part of the light. You'll always be."

"Any final words?" Sensei asked.

Kai stepped up with a candle and a match. He closed his eyes to try and make sure he didn't start crying. He looked at the photo of Zane. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "Zane, I've thought of you more than just some cool robot. To me, your a brother and friend. I think brotherhood and family powered you. Sometimes we might be scared or brave, and sometimes we might follow into the right or wrong path. To me, you were brave enough to follow into the right path. The path of courage and light." Kai lit up the match and burned the candle. "To prove that you've taken the path of light, this candle will show you the way to the Great Sensei." He placed the candle next to Zane`s picture. "None of us will ever forget you. Goodbye, brother. Thank you for being the greatest teammate anyone could possibly have." Tears fell from Kai`s eyes,as he said his final words to the greatest ninja he's ever known.

Sensei Wu stepped up to the center of the group. "We will miss Zane with all our hearts. May the light be a symbol of his life."

Everyone stood around the garden and gave thanks to the Great Sensei for bringing Zane up to him, wherever he may be.

They walked away from the garden and went back inside the house. It was a long day for all of them. Ever since the Overlord was defeated, no villains have wandered about on the streets. The Serpentine were no longer an enemy to them. They considered each other allies. A document was signed between the people and the snakes to bring peace into Ninjago and end the fighting. The Serpentine agreed, but they had no reason to ever enter the surface and bother the people again. Afterwards, no snakes have been reported, and Ninjago was once again at peace.

Sensei Wu went upstairs into his bedroom. Ever since the first battle with the Overlord, the ninja were given a new home in Jamanicai Village. It was a big house, but a house this huge would never make a person happy. Wu walked over to his closet and took out his smoke maker. He started it up and began to meditate. The smoke clouds were what the future would hold and what could happen. Wu Sat there for a little while and finally saw something. A strange object made of titanium in the middle of a strange forest. A young woman with a scar on the left side of her face was running towards it. She began crying. That was all Sensei was able to get out of the cloud before he stopped his meditation. He immediately realized that he was getting too old to see the future. He placed the smoke maker back inside his closet and left his room. When he made it downstairs, he saw that dinner was made, but everyone was still in an emotional mood.

"Remember, we must be thankful for what we still have," Wu said as he sat down at the head of the table, "We may have been through a lot for the past couple of weeks, but now we can all enjoy a nice meal together."

"What's the point of even trying to enjoy life?" Kai asked, "Things will never be the same."

"That's what you think, Kai," Wu said.

"That's really how we all think about it, Sensei," Cole said, "Now that Zane is gone, missions will be hard. There are supposed to be four different elements."

"We still have Lloyd," Garmedon said.

"I'm not up to the task," Lloyd explained, "If anything, I can never replace Zane."

"No," Wu said, "Nobody can."

Afterwards, dinner was silent for the rest of the time. Jay stayed up to wash the dishes. Everyone else settled down for the night. Sensei Wu went back inside his room. He knew it was going to be a sleepless night.

* * *

**WOW, SO TRAGIC. WHAT A TEARDRIPPER!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THE INTRODUCTION. **

**SORRY IF I'M WORKING SLOW. I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY.**

**ZANE IS GONE, BUT SENSEI WU IS SEEING SOME WEIRD STUFF.**

**WHAT COULD IT BE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. A Mysterious Creature Returns

CHAPTER 2

A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE RETURNS

Blizztown Village was completely covered with snow. When wasn't it? A snowstorm usually make it quiet and peaceful in the Blitz`s home. Zeah would read a novel while her father Howard listened.

"The village was where the young girl grew up in," Zeah read, "Sure, she was very beautiful and every man who knew her shadowed around in her presence. She was still not pleased with what she had. She had a family, a roof over her head, and a place where people cared. She didn't know what was missing from her life. Perhaps it was looking at the world on the outside? Maybe it was trust? Or it could be love? Whatever it was, Crystal would figure it out, for she knew the future could hold something for her."

"You know, that's the best part about nights like this," Howard said, "When I have nothing better to do, I would just sit here and listen to you read to me. I used to do it all the time when you were a child."

"I know, Father."

Howard got up from the chair and grabbed a book off the shelf. "Here we go."

"Father, that is your book. Do you want me to read that?"

"Oh. No, no. I'll need some entertainment when I leave tomorrow."

"Your leaving? What for?"

"For the Ninjago City Committee Organization."

"A year has passed, hasn't it?"

"I hate to say it, but it has."

"I am alone for two weeks without you here. I wish you could take me along."

"Sweetheart, your too old to do certain things like this anymore. I have responsibilities that I need to attend to. The best thing for you to do is to just stay here."

"Promise me, Father, that you will not get into any danger."

"I always come back safe and sound."

Zeah hugged her father. He knew she would be worried about him. Zeah would feel pain that she would never want to feel if she found out if something happened to her father. Over the years, Zeah made sure to go along with him so she would make sure he didn't encounter danger, but as she got older, she had to help watch over the house. Deep in her heart, Zeah knew he would be safe. It was only two weeks. How bad could it be?

* * *

Back in Ninjago City, the citizens were all sound asleep. Inside the ninja`s home, everyone was snoring after a day of loss and pity. Upstairs, Cole was stirring in his sleep. He wasn't sure if he was having a nightmare or what. He kept seeing shadows in different places. They followed him back and forth in this weird place. He didn't know if it was somewhere in Ninjago or what, but he suddenly woke up after the shadows finally caught him.

He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He needed some tea. Usually, Sensei Wu would be up at this time of night to make some nice herbal tea. He walked downstairs and saw that Sensei wasn't in the kitchen. Instead, he saw a cup full of tea on the table with a note attached to the cup. He took the not off and it read: I KNOW WHAT YOUR DREAM WAS ABOUT. COME SPEAK TO ME IN THE MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST.

It had to have been from Wu. He always wanted to talk to his students. When did he never? Cole decided not to worry about it and drank his tea. He went back to bed, hoping he wouldn't be woke up by another nightmare or whatever it was that he had.

* * *

Zeah woke up early to help her father pack for the the trip. It would be a long and uncomfortable ride, so she made sure to place an extra bag in his cart with necessary supplies. Before Howard left, he made sure to say goodbye to Zeah.

Zeah hugged her father tight. "Stay safe, Father. I will keep you in mind."

"I know you will. As my only daughter, the only thing I'll have in my head is you."

"I will miss you."

"Same here. Take care. Keep an eye on the house. I'll be back in two weeks."

"Goodbye. I love you."

"Love you, too, sweetheart." He sent the horses off and was on his way to the city.

Zeah sighed as her father left. She had ever really seen the city before. She was too young to remember. As she got older, Zeah wanted to know if living in Ninjago City was a lot better than living here. She didn't have a best friend. Everyone knew who she was, but they didn't count as best friends. Her family was thin. It was just her and her father. She didn't know her mother. Honesty, Zeah didn't even know if she had a mother. She sighed and turned around towards her door. Before she could even make it inside the house, a familiar voice appeared.

"Good day, madam." That voice happened to belong to Nelson. "I see your father left town."

"Yes, he did," Zeah said, "Now go away."

Zeah tried to go inside the house, but Nelson blocked her way. "My dear friend, if you would be so kind as to listen to a lovely invitation that I bring to you. Better to tell than to send."

"What is it?"

"I am having a dinner party this Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come as my very important guest."

Another house invite. Nelson always has something going on inside his house. "I am terribly sorry, but it seems I have other plans."

"Other plans?" Nelson started laughing. "What other plans?"

"Plans that involve not being anywhere near you. Goodbye, Nelson."

Zeah slammed the door and locked it tight. She needed to make sure that no good selfish man walked inside her house without an invitation. She knew the two weeks would last a very long time.

* * *

In the middle of the Birchwood Forest, Howard was charging in and decided to rest up for the night. He found the bag Zeah gave him to make sure he thought about her while he was gone. He sat down next to the fire and began reading his book.

Rustling noises came from a nearby bush. Howard ignored it. The rustling continued. Howard looked at the bush. He knew something was in there, but didn't get up to take a look. He went back to his book and the rustling continued on and on and on. Howard put his book down and went to see what was behind the bush. When he looked, he couldn't believe his eyes.

An immortal looking creature was lurking around the forest. It looked to see Howard staring at him. It growled, which made Howard jump.

It gave Howard a stern look. "What do you think your doing in my territory."

"Your t-territory?" Howard stuttered.

"Yes. My part of the forest. My territory. My new home. The only place I have left in the world."

"W-What are you? W-Who are you?"

"What am I? Who am I. I'm about to be your worst nightmare."

The creature knocked Howard out, turning everything black. The mysterious creature has returned.

* * *

**WICKED. WHICH IS THE EXACT TITLE OF THE PLAY THAT I AM GOING TO SEE NEXT MONTH.**

**WHO IS THIS CREATURE? WHERE DID HE COME FROM?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Interpreting and Leaving Home

CHAPTER 3

INTERPRETING AND LEAVING HOME

Breakfast was served in the ninja`s house. No one said a word for nearly half of it. It reminded them of how many meals Zane has cooked for them. When mealtime came around, they would all come running down to enjoy every bite for it could be their last. Today, they just couldn't eat it the way they used to.

Sensei Wu was always the last person to come downstairs. He had a smile on his face and a teapot in his hands. He was ready for the day.

"Good morning, students and family," Sensei Wu greeted, "Wonderful day."

Nobody said a word. Not even Jay, and he was pretty much a motor mouth. Sad expressions filled their eyes as they continued eating. None of them wore a smile.

Sensei Wu Sat down and sighed. "It seems none of you are in a joyous mood today. I understand. It doesn't mean that I shouldn't tell you all of next week's schedule. Starting next week, we will return to our teaching duties."

"Sensei, who'll teach Zane`s class?" Jay asked.

"I will," Garmedon said, "Wu and I thought that I would be a great exception to teach the children. Plus, I may be able to make them sit down in their seats for once."

"Moving on," Wu said, "For the rest of this week, I will be in some conferences with Cyrus Borg. That means none of you are to leave the house under any circumstances. There will also be a chore list posted up for each of you everyday. Now that we live in a bigger house, we need to start taking responsibility. Also, Cole, I will need to see you after breakfast. Are we clear on things?"

"Yes, Sensei," Cole responded.

"Excellent," Wu said, "Allow me to eat my breakfast in silence." Sensei began to eat. The entire table was silent.

* * *

After breakfast, Cole went into Sensei Wu`s room. He didn't enjoy his night as he thought he would, letting along Sensei announced that he needed to see him after breakfast. He already knew that he had to. Sensei told him last night.

Cole knocked on the door. "Sensei?"

"Come in, Cole," Sensei said as Cole opened the door. Cole looked to see Sensei sitting n the floor. "Have a seat."

Cole knew there were no chairs, but he sat down in the position that he would when sitting on furniture. He crashed on the floor. Sensei just sat there and pretend not to notice.

Cole sat up. "Is there something I can do for you, Sensei?"

"It isn't something you need to do for me," Wu explained, "Its something I can do for you. I know about your dream last night, Cole."

"I know, Sensei. You made tea for me."

"Yes. Tell me about your dream. I'm sure I might be able to tell you what I think it means."

"You can't interpret dreams?"

"Who do you think I am? The Great Sensei? Explain your dream."

"Alright." Cole brought his dream back into his mind. "Okay, here I go. I saw myself in the middle of this strange forest surrounded by shadows. I was trying to escape from them, but they were too fast. The next thing I knew, one of them caught up with me and took me in his grasp. That's the moment I woke up."

"I see. Strange shadows were after you. What was the shape of each one?"

"They all looked the same. The thing is, they all had red eyes, so I knew they were evil. Up to no good."

"Red eyes, you say? Of course. Evil shadows are common. To my guess, it seems that you were in the middle of some sort of forest being chased by evil shadows that are unknown to the human eye."

"What could they be? Ghost? Nindroids? What?"

"That's the problem. I'm not so sure. I promise, when I figure it out, I'll tell you."

"Okay. Thanks, Sensei."

"Anytime, young one. Now go and do your chores."

Cole left the room. Sensei Wu Sat down and meditated. He needed to figure out what Cole's dream was about.

* * *

In Blizztown Village, Nelson Jones and his right hand man, Davis, walked up in front of Zeah`s home. Nelson was wearing nice clothes and had a snow daisy in his hand. Davis had a leather box in his hand.

"Alright, I'm ready," Nelson said, "How do I look?"

"Like your ready to get married," Davis said.

"Right. I have the flower. Its her favorite kind. Quick, give me the ring."

"I can't believe your actually going to do this. You hardly even know her."

"I don't care about getting to know people. I only care about their looks and their commitments. Zeah is one of them."

"Okay. When your ready, I'll have the band playing for the two of you." Davis pointed to the band outside on the road.

"I hope she says yes."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Oh, I'll make sure she does. Nobody say no to Nelson Jones. Now out of my way. I have a proposal to make."

Nelson walked up to the door and opened it without being invited in. Zeah saw him and was frightened. She ran into the kitchen for the peppered spray her father kept up in the cabinet.

"Don't worry," Nelson said, "I come here to deliver great news."

"Whatever it is, I do not want to hear it from you," Zeah said.

"Allow me to give you this." Nelson handed her the flower. She placed it in her vase and removed the peppered spray from the cabinet. Nelson stopped her. "Wait, I have more to give."

"Well, I do not want it."

"Its only one question. Allow me to ask it."

"Go ahead. What is it?"

"Will you do the honor and become my bride?"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" He took out the ring.

Zeah sprayed the red liquid in Nelson`s eyes. He groaned in pain. With the box in his hand, he ran out of the house. Zeah followed him.

"Do not even think about coming back," Zeah shouted.

Nelson ran off and bumped into Davis. He landed on the ground.

"Are you hurt, boss?" Davis asked.

"Of course not, you blubbering buffoon," Nelson told him, "I just sprayed a little too much of something in my eye. She also said no to my proposal." He got up off the ground. "I'll let her go this time, but next time won't be so easy. I'll make sure she says yes if it's the last thing I do."

Suddenly, a horse came running down the street and knocked Nelson back down on his back. He groaned in pain.

"Are you okay, boss? Davis asked.

Nelson groaned. "Just take me home already."

Davis helped Nelson up and carried him home. Meanwhile, the horse ran in front of Zeah`s home and banged on the door. Zeah opened it in alarm and saw that it was Scruffy, her father's horse.

"Scruffy, what has gone wrong? Where is my father?" The horse snorted in panic. "Did something happen? Is he hurt?" Scruffy was loud for trying to say that Howard was in danger. "I must find him. Wait here, Scruffy."

She ran in and out of the house with her coat and bag in her hand. She locked the door and climbed on her horse. She gave him a big kick and off he went. Zeah was hoping her father was safe and okay. She hoped that he wasn't hurt. It would hurt her too much for him to be gone. If no one else could save him, she would.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT? PRETTY GOOD, HUH? **

**IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.**

**COLE HAD A WEIRD DREAM. EVEN SENSEI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS.**

**NELSON WANTS ZEAH TO MARRY HIM. I LIKE HOW SHE HAD PEPPERED SPRAY.**

**HA! HA! **

**HOPE YOUR LIKING MY STORY SO FAR.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. The Mystery Villain and His Prisoner

CHAPTER 4

THE MYSTERY VILLAIN AND HIS PRISONER

Back in Ninjago City, the ninja try to relax after a morning full of chores. Tired and exhausted, they try to think of something to do. They tried training, but they used to the four of them together. They were actually graceful that the alarm hasn't sounded. They weren't in the mood to fight. Zane was still on their minds.

Kai tried to liven up everyone's spirits. "Guys, maybe Sensei`s right. We can't just sit here and mourn over Zane all the time. We need to do something."

"What else is there to do?" Cole asked, "Everything that we've ever done was with Zane. Everything that we were involved in was the same thing Zane was in. Besides, I don't think I can be around Jay anymore."

"Uh, excuse me, we haven't been fighting for at least four days," Jay explained to him, "That's the longest we've ever gone without talking. I think it's best if we just end the fighting once and for all."

"Well, if we have to end the fighting, maybe neither of us should be with Nya," Cole said.

Jay just stood there, not saying a word. Usually Jay would backtalk and tell off the person he was fighting with. This time it was different. He didn't know what to say. He sat down on the couch. He wasn't sure if Cole was right or not. All he wanted to do was end their reign of fighting.

"Look," Kai said, "I don't think either one of you are right for my sister. I think it's best if Nya just follows her own path and finds someone that's right for her. Who cares what some computer says. It was just a corrupted machine that didn't work right. Either way, I think it's best if Nya chooses someone on her own. Isn't that what you want her to do?"

Cole and Jay looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. Jay took out his hand.

"Maybe it's best if we end this period of fighting," Jay declared, "What do you say? Truce?"

Cole let out his hand and shook Jay`s. "Truce."

Kai smiled. "That's what I like to see. Brothers never separate. We stick together, no matter what." Kai put his arms around Jay and Cole. "Its best to forget about the bad times. The past is the past."

"And the future is the future," Jay and Cole said together.

As the boys were reuniting their brotherhood, Sensei Wu was watching over them from inside the kitchen. He knew his students would start to team up again. Now that they have, battles would be a little easier.

* * *

Over in the Birchwood Forest, Zeah and her father's horse, Scruffy, were on their way to find Howard. Sunset was drawing. Night would fall soon. Zeah needed to find her father and get him home. Her heart would split if she saw her father hurt or, even worse, dead. She hopped off of Scruffy and ran to look for her father. He had to be in these woods. This is where the horse brought her to.

Zeah looked around to see if couldn't find anything that her father left behind. Searching every bush, every tree and every open grounded area, she saw her father's cart and the other horse. It was her horse Snowflake. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. Her back legs were all frozen. She was injured and cold.

"Snowflake, are you alright?" Zeah asked her horse. Snowflake grunted and tried to get up. She couldn't move at all. Zeah petted her head. "Stay still, girl. You did your best." She left Snowflake on the ground and covered her up in the wool blanket she made for her father. "Rest now. I promise to find you some medicine."

Zeah left in search for medicine and her father. She heard a noise up close. A grunting noise. That sound was familiar to Zeah`s ears. She looked behind the bush close to her and saw her father trapped in an ice cage. She gasped and ran to his side.

"Father!" Zeah shouted, "Your alright."

"Zeah, you shouldn't be here," Howard said in alarm.

"I had to come. You are in danger. Your horse ran back to the cabin and that was when I knew something was not right."

Howard coughed. "Zeah, you have to get out of here. Its not safe."

"I cannot leave you here. You could die."

"What is this?" A strange voice shouted. Zeah turned around and saw a horrifying looking creature. "What are you doing in my territory?"

"Please, let my father go," Zeah begged, "He has done nothing wrong."

"He that enters my territory will be locked up for the rest of their lives."

"He does not deserve this kind of treatment. If you keep him here, he could die."

"That's the point. There's nothing you can do about it."

Zeah knew there was no other option. She had to make this choice to keep her father alive. "Wait,... allow me to take his place."

"What?"

"If you free my father, I promise to be your prisoner forever."

"You would?"

"Yes."

He creature took a moment to think. "Alright, but you must make sure that you are planning to stay here for the rest of your life. There's no turning back."

"Zeah, don't do this," Howard said, "Please."

Zeah held her father's hands for a moment and then let them go. She walked up to the creature. "I will stay. I would rather my father be alive."

"Excellent. Allow me to release the man."

The creature released Zeah`s father and he ran up to his daughter. "Zeah, you don't have to do this for me."

"It was the only way to keep you alive," Zeah told him, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Howard hugged his daughter. "I love you, sweetheart. I promise to do everything in my power to come back for you."

"Goodbye, father."

"Time to leave and never return." The creature grabbed Howard and threw him over the bushes. Howard ran off into the woods, grabbing the only bag he had and riding on his horse.

The creature returned to Zeah, who was crying while kneeled on the ground. The creature looked at her with his evil eyes. He knew she had a heart. She took her father's place in order to keep him alive. He decided to do something nice for once.

"Let me tell you something," the creature said, "I'll make a deal with you. I won't lock you up like I did with that father of yours. Instead, I'll let you travel around in these woods for the rest of your days. As long as you remember that you are my prisoner and you are not to even try to escape."

"I will never leave," Zeah said, "I promise."

"Excellent. That's a good girl. Now have fun for your first night."

Zeah just sat there and looked at him. "What are you? Who are you?"

"What am I? Who am I? Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Very well." He stood right in front of her and said out loud, "I am the Overlord."

He laughed as evilly as he could. Zeah ran off from him. She heard all kind of stories about how the Overlord tried to take over Ninjago. This is where she knew she made a mistake. She ran to her injured horse and stayed next to her, crying and wishing she were still at home. All she wanted to do was go home.

* * *

**OH, NO. THE OVERLORD HAS RETURNED.**

**THIS IS TERRIBLE.**

**HOWARD NEEDS TO SAVE ZEAH. HIS DAUGHTER NEEDS HIM.**

**JAY AND COLE ARE NO LONGER FIGHTING, WHICH IS A GOOD THING.**

**ZEAH IS NOW A PRISONER IN THE BIRCHWOOD FOREST. WILL SHE EVER ESCAPE?**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Danger in the Birchwood Forest

CHAPTER 5

DANGER IN THE BIRCHWOOD FOREST

The sun rose over the horizon around the Birchwood Forest. The snow never melts, though, which is kind of obvious since the forest was connected with the other villages. The sun's rays began to shine down upon the forest. Little light came through the circle of bushes where Zeah and her horse, Snowflake, slept. Now that Zeah was a prisoner of the forest, the only bed that she had was the ground covered in snow. The only friend that she had was her injured horse.

Zeah woke up to see that it was daytime. She didn't know what day it was. Was it Monday? Tuesday? Maybe it was Wednesday? She didn't know. The sun and the moon were her only chances to tell time and to show the light from the dark. She didn't have a calender to tell her the days of the week.

Zeah looked at her horse Snowflake, who was sleeping peacefully but still injured. She petted her head. "I never meant for you to get into this situation. I promise you that you will make a full recovery. I just need to find some medicine. Perhaps that evil creature will help me. He has trapped me here, so he has no choice but to help me. I will be back soon. For now, rest up."

Zeah left the in closed ground and went to search for the Overlord. She climbed up trees to look up high. No sign of him anywhere. She walked as far as she could go. The Overlord was nowhere in sight. Zeah had no other choice but to call for him.

"Overlord," Zeah shouted, "Show yourself. I need your help."

Zeah heard rustling from the bushes. She thought it was the Overlord, so she went to take a look. The horrifying creature came out from behind a tree. He looked at Zeah with an evil grin.

"What is it that you desire, my dear?" the Overlord asked, "For the past few hours, I thought you escaped."

"There is no way for me to escape," Zeah told him, "I have no horse to help me."

"Yes, you do. You have that white horse of yours."

"I cannot ride her. She is injured. Perhaps you have some kind of medicine that I could use to heal her."

"I have none to give. If you want any, you'll have to find it yourself. I wouldn't even begin to search for it. There may be none in this forest. So you might as well forget it."

"But if I do not get any for her, she will die."

"So be it."

The stood up on her feet. She wanted to fight back, but tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying. She ran from the Overlord`s presence and returned to her horse. She cried as she clutched Snowflake tight. "I am sorry. I tried, but he turned me down." She looked at Snowflake, who was awake and looked at Zeah. "I promise to find you some medicine. I will not rest until I do."Zeah laid her head on Snowflake`s neck. It was best for her to rest as well.

* * *

Ninjago City was awake. The ninja were starting out the day. Cole went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was wearing his bathrobe as he had just woke up from a long night. He was finally able to put the last month of fighting with Jay in the past. The future was on the way, and it was time to prepare for it.

Kai came inside the kitchen, a looked of fear and tiredness on his face. He sat down at the table and closed his eyes. Cole turned around and saw Kai sleeping at the table.

"Kai!" Cole shouted.

"What," Kai said, waking up, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Yes, you were." Cole sat down at the table. "You okay?"

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep well after this dream I had."

"What was it about?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Come on, bro. You can tell me. I might be able to help you."

"As will I," Sensei Wu said as he came into the kitchen, "Tell us. I'm not sure I'll be able to interpret it, but if you tell me, I might be able to figure it out."

"Well, alright," Kai said, "If it keeps everyone from bugging me about it. Here you go." He took a deep breath. "I saw the Overlord in my dream. He looked different, though. He had a huge scar on the right side of his face and he was missing an arm. He was coming up towards this mysterious person. Well, I think it was two people. One of them stood in front of the other, trying to block them from something. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor."

"Let me put this in order," Sensei Wu said, "The Overlord and two mysterious people. What could this mean?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kai asked.

"Why must you think I know everything? I'm not the Great Sensei."

"Sensei, I remember telling you about my dream," Cole explained, "Do you think that mysterious creature was the Overlord?"

"I'm not sure," Sensei said, "I need you both to do something for me. Write down your dreams and bring them to me later today. I need to figure this out." Sensei Wu walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs.

Cole looked at Kai. "Do you think all of this seems kind of weird?"

"I don't know," Kai said, "I hope we don't get into the middle of another catastrophe. After the Nindroids, I'd rather stay out of battles for a while."

Kai got up to make breakfast. Cole sat there and drank his coffee, keeping his mind up to date about how crazy the morning started out.

* * *

After an hour, Zeah went out to search for medicine. The best way to find it while lost in the middle of the forest is to search through every tree and examine it. Zeah found a blade in the pack she brought with her and used it to cut a hole through the trees. She searched through every tree, but didn't find anything. It was best to keep looking. She decided to go farther.

Zeah remembered a technique her father taught her a while back. Before Zeah ever came along, her father would go out into the forest to practice searching for plants. There were some types of plants that had herbs in them that could help heal illnesses and injuries. Zeah`s father kept a book about them and placed it inside his library. The one and only time she ever had to use it was when her father was sick. She memorized every plant and kept it stored away in her mind until she had to use it. Now was the time to do so.

Zeah went through her mind to find the plant. Then it hit her. "Frost leaves." The only type of leaves in the Birchwood Forest that were used to heal injuries. "I know I have seen them somewhere before."

Zeah walked around the forest and saw a tree that looked like it had frost leaves hanging from it. She climbed up. When she did, Zeah saw a bird sitting in her nest. Whenever Zeah saw a bird, most of the time she would think of peace. Now all she could think about was freedom. As Zeah was climbing, her foot missed a branch and she fell. She caught hold of another one, but it broke off and made Zeah hit the ground.

Zeah stood up to wipe the snow off her coat. She heard growling noises coming from behind her. She turned around to see what it was. There was nothing behind her.

"I must be hearing things," Zeah told herself.

Zeah went back towards the tree. She decided to shake it to make the leaves fall to her. The tree shook with as much force as it had. While she dusted the tree debris off her hands, Zeah heard a faint growling noise off in the distance.

"Now I am not hearing things. What is out there?" She walked away from the tree to see what it was.

Zeah walked off as far as she could go. She was already too far off from Snowflake. Might as well just keep going. That's when she heard stomping and growling. Off in the distance, not too far off, Zeah saw gigantic monstrous beasts coming towards her.

"Treehorns!" Zeah shouted with fear. She turned around and started running. The queen followed her scent and went after her. As Zeah ran, she ran into other treehorns that came up in front of her. She threw rocks at them, which only made them angry. She ran off to her right. The queen made the rest of the colony stay put and she ran after Zeah herself. Zeah turned her head and saw that the queen was chasing her. Not looking in front of her, Zeah tripped over. She was not able to get up in time. The queen was standing right in front of her.

Zeah kept backing away, but the queen only came closer. Having no other choice, Zeah screamed at the top of her lungs.

Before she knew it, a mysterious person with a cape over his head stood in front of Zeah. The cape person showed two swords to the queen as the person kept backing her away. The cape person lit the sword on fire and hypnotized the queen until she finally gave in and ran off. Zeah look at the strange person who saved her. The cape person turned around and stuck out his hand. "Are you alright?" She saw that he had the voice of a man.

Zeah grabbed his hand and stood up. She looked at him. "I am alright." She looked at him. He looked strange with his cape over his face. "Who are you? Can you show yourself?"

The man removed his hood. His looks were very different from the way Zeah would've imagined. His face was made of titanium. Even his hair. Zeah could tell he was a robot.

He gave her a smile and said, "Hello, I am Zane. I stand for peace, loyalty, honor, and trust. It is very nice to meet you."

Zeah looked at him. He was kind. He saved her life. Zeah wanted to say hello back, but she started seeing things all blurry and fell to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

**ALRIGHT, ZANE IS BACK!**

**OH, YOU KNEW I WOULD BRING HIM BACK.**

**LOOKS LIKE KAI HAD A DREAM. MAYBE THERE'S SOME KIND OF SECRET THOSE DREAMS HAVE.**

**THE OVERLORD IS THE WORST. I KNOW YOU WON'T LET ZEAH GO, BUT COME ON. AT LEAST HELP HER OUT.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WONDER WHY I WRITE IN ALL CAPS IS TO KEEP MY STORY SEPARATED FROM TALKING TO YOU.**

**HAPPY READING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Zane

CHAPTER 6

ZANE

Darkness consumed Zeah for a while. She woke up inside a room that looked like it could be used for a walk in closet. Her head was spinning and she felt sick. A rag was placed over her head. She looked to see gnaze wrapped around her foot. Zeah could barely move her body and her head was spinning out of control. She was only a prisoner for one day and she was already hurt. She didn't know why she was in bed. All she could remember was that she was being chased by treehorns and a kind, robot looking man came up to help her.

It all made sense now. Zeah remembered the man. She couldn't remember his name, but she would figure it out. Zeah saw that sunset was approaching and needed to find those frost leaves. Frost leaves! Zeah started remembering everything. She left to get those leaves in order to heal her horse. Snowflake! Zeah had to go back to her horse. Zeah was thinking things out of proportion. Everything was getting out of order. The only thing on Zeah`s mind was how her horse was still out there in the cold.

The door to the room opened. Zeah gasped and turned around. She saw the titanium man carrying a tray of food.

"I see that you are awake," he said.

He came up to Zeah. She looked at him. "It is good to see you again."

"You should be resting." He set the tray down on the bed and helped her in the chair next to the bed. "Sit down."

"I thank you for the hospitality, but I really must be going." Zeah tried to get up, but he made her sit down. "I must go."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He looked at her worryingly.

"I need to find my horse. She is still out there, cold and sore through her bones."

"Is she a white colored horse?"

Zeah looked at him, surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

"She is outside in my stable. I went to look for her after I brought you here. There is no reason to worry."

Zeah looked at him. His eyes were shining icy blue with passion and care. He gave Zeah a smile. Zeah tried to stand up, but almost tripped. The titanium man caught her. She looked up at him. "Thank you."

"I would do anything to help you."

She looked at him with a smile. "I am Zeah. I have no meaning to my name."

"I know. You are not a robot like I am."

"I have forgotten your name. What is it again?"

"I am Zane. I stand for peace, loyalty, honor, and trust."

"I can see why."

"If you had a meaning to your heart, I think it could be respect, honesty, love, and understanding."

Zeah looked at him with a smile. Her heart was beating and her cheeks were red. "I believe that it could."

Zane helped Zeah into bed and gave her the tray. She was glad he made her something. She hasn't eaten anything in hours. It made her think she hasn't eaten in months. Zeah fell asleep not too long after. What she didn't know was that Zane was watching her the whole time with a smile. He seems to think that she is beautiful. But who would love a robot?

* * *

Howard returned to Blizztown Village that very morning. Night has begun to fall. Inside his home, Howard was busy on a little invention that might be able to help locate his daughter. He needed to find her. Howard was worried that the Overlord would torture her and make her a slave. Since he wasn't allowed in the forest, he had to create something that was able to get there. Something that would watch over Zeah until he could think of a plan to rescue her himself.

He started putting the finishing touches on his invention. "Last, but not least, screw the bolts on the top right here." He screwed in the bolt and set his tool down. "Its finished. Now to test her out." The creation was a mechanical robin. He turned it on and the robot bird flew out of his hand. The bird flew up to the ceiling and landed on the bookcase. The invention was a success. "Excellent. You work. Come down, girl." The bird flew back down and landed on his arm.

Howard looked at the robin. "I need you to listen closely. My daughter, Zeah, decided to take my place as prisoner of the Birchwood Forest, and I need someone to watch over her. Your name is Robin, so when I call for you, please return. Be my eyes and ears and look after my daughter. Keep an eye out on the Overlord and make sure he's not torturing her. Once the forest has calm down, I'll go out there and find Zeah. Right now, your the only living creature I can count on. Protect her." He released Robin out into the world. She is already familiar with her surroundings. Robin has been commanded to watch over Zeah, and she will keep that commitment.

Robin flew near a large house with many lights on inside and a dozen people inside the guest room. This was the home of Nelson Jones and his family. The family was having yet another dinner party as usual, and mostly everyone in the village was there. Nelson was sitting in a red leather sofa, looking at some of the young married couples in the room. He was disgusted to see it all.

Davis ran into the room and went to Nelson`s side. "What are you doing, boss?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nelson asked him, irritated, "I'm sitting here staring at people." He put his hands to his temples while removing his glasses. He moaned as he touched his eyes. They were still burning after being peppered sprayed in both his eyes yesterday. He looked at his sprained ankle. It was an incident caused by Howard's horse, which was why he wasn't up and moving around to greet people. Why would he want to anyway? He was already angry at himself. "Look at some of these people."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"Some of these men with their wonderful wives and girlfriends. Look at me. I'm sitting here with burning eyes and a sprained ankle with no mistress by my side."

"Well, there's something I need to tell you about that. Its about Zeah."

"I don't care. Forget about her. All I would really care about is wanting to get rid of her and that cowardly father of hers."

"Unfortunately, Zeah has been... taken as prisoner."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Her father was telling someone about it in the village today. I heard it."

"What did you get out of the conversation?"

"I heard him telling this guy about Zeah being taken by some creature named the Overlord in the Birchwood Forest. It seems Zeah took his place, so Howard was kicked out of the forest and now he can't go back."

"Really?" Nelson ad an excellent thought. "I think you just gave me a brilliant plan. Once I'm healed, we'll go to the Birchwood Forest and find Zeah ourselves. When I encounter the Overlord, I'll destroy him and save Zeah. I'll bring her back here and she'll have no choice but to fall head over heels for me. Once she falls in love with me, there's no turning back."

"Does this mean I get to have my own sword?"

Nelson looked at his assistant. "I suppose."

"I'll go get us ready." Davis walked out of the guest room.

Nelson leaned back on the sofa. "Don't worry, Zeah. All your troubles will be over once I take you away from the forest and you are good as mine." He laughed like a villain and watched the couples in the room dance.

* * *

The forest was quiet. Even the owls were sleeping. The inside of Zane`s tree was litted up with candles to let in some light. Zane was sitting inside his library, trying to relax. It was hard to rest when your made of titanium. He sat there in his chair looking through different photo albums from his past. He remembered the Times when he was still a human robot, before the incident with the Overlord, before he became a ninja, and before his father passed. The falcon would come to greet him from time to time, but made his feathered friend promise that he wouldn't tell the others of his existence. It was best the ninja still believe that he was forever gone with the icy winds.

Thinking about his brothers made things difficult for Zane. He could never erase them from his memories. They didn't have a way, so why should he. The ninja were the only family he had.

Zane would look through every photo and see that in every picture, not one of them had him look like he was a titanium ninja. He was normal. Different, but normal. When he first found out that he was a robot, he didn't take it too well, but after finding his memory switch and learning about his past, he saw that it was okay to be what he is. His brothers didn't care. Like Kai once told him, no matter what he was made of, he was still their brother. It made him a better ninja. Not only did it make him a ninja, it made him a hero.

Zane went inside the little guest room and saw his guest sleeping peacefully. Zane was surprised to see a beautiful young woman like her out there in the middle of a cold, wintry forest. He felt bad for her horse as well, seeing how much she cared about her galloping friend. Not only was she beautiful, but kind as well. He thought of her that way, but what did Zeah think of him? It's not like she thought of him as a handsome man. He wasn't that way anymore. Girls wouldn't find him attractive.

Zane went back down into his library and looked at his photo album. He was hoping that one day he would reunite with the people he cared about. He looked at the group picture of his team. He was hoping for that day to come soon.

* * *

**AMAZING!**

**I LOVE IT. DON'T YOU?**

**ZANE IS STILL THINKING ABOUT HIS TEAM. I THINK HE ALSO HAS A CRUSH ON ZEAH. **

**HOWARD CREATE A MECANICAL ROBIN. THIS OUGHT TO BE GOOD.**

**NELSON IS STILL TRYING TO MAKE ZEAH LOVE HIM. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY? IS HE JUST STUPID OR SOMETHING?**

**ENJOY MY NEW CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Nightmares and Talking

CHAPTER 7

NIGHTMARES AND TALKING

Night once again fell in the city of Ninjago. The ninja were once again asleep in their beds, making sure none of them had any weird dreams. First Cole and now Kai. Who was next? Jay? Maybe Lloyd? It was hard to say. Something was going on. Some sort of evil maybe. If it was, Cole was ready to lead, Kai was ready to fight, Jay would make ridiculous jokes and Lloyd was ready to help. Even without Zane, they were ready for whatever hit them in the face.

Everyone in the house was sleeping peacefully. Everyone except Jay, who was rolling around in his sleep. He was mumbling and punching the air. Suddenly he came too close to the edge and rolled off his bed. He woke up instantly.

"What the-" Jay said, breathing heavily. He looked around his room and saw that he wasn't where he thought he was in his dream. He was still his room. "I guess it was just a dream."

Jay decided to go downstairs and find Sensei Wu. He was usually in the kitchen by 2 A. M. in the morning. He put on his bathrobe and went down to the kitchen, looking to see that Wu was not in there. He decided to pour himself some coffee. He grabbed a cup and saw that Kai forgot to make some more after breakfast.

"Next time, I'm making the coffee," Jay said irritated.

"I'm sure you will," a voice said behind Jay. Jay turned around and saw that it was Sensei Wu. "Coffee will only keep you up. Tea you down."

"Really?" Jay asked, "I didn't know that."

"Have a seat." Sensei Wu sat down while placing two cups on both sides of the tables. Jay sat down while Wu poured the tea. "Tell me about you dream."

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did. I know something is going on when one of you are awake in the middle of the night." Wu took a sip of his tea. "Explain."

"Okay." Jay looked at Sensei with a sigh. "I was in a weird place covered in snow. I see two mysterious shadows trying to fight the Overlord. They didn't look like ninja, so I went to try and stop them. One of them got scared and ran off. The other shadow stayed behind and fought him. Well, it didn't turn out the way he thought it would. I sprang into action to try and stop the fight. Well, the Overlord came up at me. Everything suddenly went black. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor in my room."

"Two mysterious shadows trying to fight the Overlord. What could this mean?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"How many times do I have to tell you all? I am not the Great Sensei. I cannot interpret dreams right off the bat."

"How could you not know? Your Sensei. You always know. You have a long white beard."

"Just because I am known as Sensei and have a long white beard doesn't mean I know everything. I'm an old man. I tend to forget things and there are some days when I need to think things through. Does that answer your question?"

"I guess it does." Jay finished off the rest of his tea. "Thanks for the talk."

"Of course. I would do anything to help my students. Please make sure to write down your dream and hand it in to me tomorrow."

Jay looked at Sensei Wu with a confused expression. "Are you giving me a homework assignment?"

"Think of it as a writing assignment. Give it to me tomorrow. No questions about it."

"Yes, Sensei. Good night."

"Good night, Jay."

Jay went back upstairs to his room. Sensei Wu remained at the kitchen table, pouring himself a second cup of tea. He kept thinking about why all his students were having these weird dreams. Was evil approaching them once again? Did the Overlord somehow revive himself? If he did, does that mean Zane is still alive and roaming around Ninjago somewhere? A tear left Sensei`s eye when his mind went on to the thought of Zane.

* * *

Zeah woke up the next morning to smell something delightful coming from downstairs. She was feeling a lot more energized the next day. After a full night of rest, her head was no longer spinning. Even with her injured foot, Zeah could still walk perfectly. She wasn't sure if she was immune to pain, but she never felt it when she got hurt. She had the energy to run downstairs and not feel a thing.

It seems that the house Zeah was in looked like it was built from the inside of a tree. She wasn't sure if Zane built it, but it was actually quite beautiful. She didn't see any pictures or paintings that could described who Zane was, but from how he decorates, it was simply magnificent. The scent she smelled earlier came closer to her, and she finally saw Zane cooking over a fireplace. The house was pretty much old-fashioned. It didn't have an actual kitchen or different types of electrical appliances. There wasn't even one light switch in the house. The lights in the house came from solar power. Why wouldn't it? The house was built inside a tree in the middle of the forest. It seems Zane was made to live an old timey life.

"The inside of your house is very beautiful, Zane," Zeah said.

Zane turned around and was startled to see that Zeah was downstairs, walking well on her right foot. "Why are you out of bed? Does your foot not hurt?"

"It seems I am also immune to pain. I do not know why. Perhaps I inherited it from my mother, if I only knew who she was."

"You do not know your mother?"

"No, I do not. My father has always told me that I have no mother."

"That is impossible. Everyone has a mother." Zane sighed. "Well, I do not. My father was not married when he first created me. He is no longer with me."

"Did he pass?"

"Yes, but I try not to think about it. He passed on before I became a titanium man. I once looked like a human, but I no longer have pictures to prove it."

"I am sorry for the loss of your father. I wish I could introduce you to my father, but I will never see him again."

"Why?"

"The Overlord has placed me here as prisoner. I can never go back home."

"The Overlord? I thought he was destroyed."

"What do you mean?"

Zane hesitated. He didn't mean for that statement to slip out of nowhere. There was a reason he didn't want to tell Zeah. He didn't want Zeah to know that he was the one who destroyed the Overlord. He certainly didn't want her to know about his past. About his team, about his family, or about being a ninja. He had photos of himself, but he didn't want to show Zeah any of them. They made Zane think about the past too much, and he past hurt him too much to even think about it.

"Zane," Zeah said worryingly, "Are you alright?"

Zane shook his head to stop himself from thinking. "Yes, I am fine. I am sorry for that. I zoned out for a moment. It happens sometimes."

"Were you thinking about your father?"

Zane couldn't tell the truth. It hurt too much. He decided to wait until the right time. For now, it was time to lie. "Yes, I was."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to mention him."

"It is quite alright. The past is the past."

"The past hurts, does it not?"

"It hurts, but I try not to think about it." He looked at Zeah, with her beautiful shining eyes staring at him. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes shine like the stars."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I mean it as a compliment. You are a very beautiful young lady."

"Oh." She blushed and giggled at his comment. "Thank you."

Zane pulled out a chair for Zeah. "Have a seat. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you." Zeah sat down while Zane pushed her forward to reach the table. She folded her hands together and said, "Great Sensei, I thank you for this meal and for the man that rescued me from sudden danger. I thank you for sending this man to me and for keeping me safe. I hope you keep watch over me, as I shall stay here for the rest of my life without the aid of my father. Please watch over my father and keep him safe. For that, I thank you." She began eating after saying her thanks to the Great Sensei.

Zane watched Zeah as he ate. As a titanium ninja, he could only eat once a day, and decided to wait for dinner. He thought of Zeah as a beautiful girl, no matter what she was doing. She was kind and caring and understood what Zane was going through. Zane couldn't stand the fact that he was lying to Zeah. In order to not hurt her, he had to tell the truth. The time would come soon, but for now, it was best to wait.

* * *

**HOW SWEET. ZANE DOES HAVE A CRUSH ON ZEAH. **

**HOW CAN HE NOT TELL HER THE TRUTH? HE CAN TELL HER ANYTHING. HE MAY BE A ROBOT, BUT HE STILL HAS FEELINGS.**

**ZANE KNOWS THAT THE OVERLORD IS ALIVE. I THOUGHT HE ALREADY KNEW THAT. NEVER MIND.**

**JAY HAD A DREAM, AND SENSEI CAN'T INTERPRET IT UNLESS ITS WRITTEN DOWN.**

**WILL ANYTHING BE THE SAME?**

**HAVE FUN READING.**

**OH, AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I'M POSTING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY IS BECAUSE SCHOOL GOT CANCELLED. YAY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Dream Interpretation and Asking

CHAPTER 8

DREAM INTERPRETATION AND ASKING

Monday soon came upon the ninja. It was time to return to work. Teaching wasn't really the choice that the ninja would accept after being away for so long. As Jay once said, those that don't fight, teach. When they weren't fighting, they were teaching. When they got to the school, they looked to see that Dareth didn't make as much of a mess as they thought he would. The only concern that the ninja had for the school is the students.

Kai went inside his classroom and saw that his students weren't throwing things or messing around with things on his desk. Instead, they were in their seats, calm and settled, working on their morning assignment. Kai could see that a few of his students were new to the class. They must be from Zane`s old classroom. A school with only four teachers, including Nya, but without Zane. The students knew things would never be the same, but Kai was able to do the one thing to keep their minds off it all. He'll do the one thing he does best. Teach them things that weren't subjects from the future.

Kai set his things down and looked at his students. "Good morning, everyone." The kids looked at Kai and continued working. Kai sighed. "Listen, I understand you all are a bit scared and upset about what's going on. The thing is, the ninja took care of it. There's nothing else to worry about."

"Then why is some of Mr. Zane`s class mixed in with the other classes?" one of his students asked.

"Well, unfortunately, Mr. Zane is either no longer with us or missing. We're just not sure. So, for the time being, Mr. Zane`s class will be split up with all the other classes. So, with that said, let's begin with our day. Let's continue our morning assignment later. Right now, I'd like to teach you a little history lesson. One of my favorite topics to teach. Also being said, today we'll be learning about ancient Ninjago."

Kai went up to the board and began the lesson. Without one groan or grumbling from the students, Kai smiled while teaching.

Later that day, the students went outside for recess while the ninja were in the teacher's lounge. This time, Jay was finally able to keep his pudding cup safe. Sensei Wu gathered all the ninja to a large desk in the room.

"Here are the dreams," Wu said, laying down the written stories of the dreams on the table, "I tried to interpret them, but I could only see the images that you all could see. There is something I need to tell you. I had a dream that turned out to be a vision. It showed me the same images that you all saw. So it seems we only found four pieces of the puzzle."

"What part our we missing?" Cole asked.

"Just one," Sensei said, "It seems that the only person that has the dream next will dream it bit by bit. They'll see the whole thing without only seeing one part of it like you all did."

"I wonder who it could be," Kai said.

"Maybe it's Lloyd?" Jay guessed.

"Or Garmedon?" Cole said.

"Don't leave Misako out of any of this," Kai said.

I'm not sure it could be any of them," Wu explained, "Who knows? It could be someone that's not a ninja."

Nya came inside the lounge, looking sleepy and yawning like crazy.

Kai looked at his sister. "Are you alright, sis?"

"I'm just really tired," Nya said, yawning, "I didn't sleep so well last night."

"My senses tell me that you had a dream that was very mysterious," Sensei said.

"How did you know?" Nya asked.

"My senses tell me," Wu said, "Tell us about it."

"It was really weird," Nya said, "It looked like Zane was in it."

"Zane?" the ninja shouted.

"Explain," Sensei said.

"Okay, okay," Nya said, "I saw these two mysterious men going through the Birchwood Forest. They were heading out to find something. Their names weren't mentioned. They kept running until they were face to face with the Overlord. One of them was too scared and ran off. The other one stayed and fought him. He was going weak, and that's where we come in."

"Wait! We're in the dream?" Jay asked.

"No interruptions," Sensei said, "Continue, Nya."

"Alright," Nya said, "So we came in and began to fight. All of a sudden, this strange person with a cape on came up. He told us that this was his fight, but we still didn't back away. The Overlord slapped him away, making his hood fall off and revealing himself. That's when I saw who he was. It was Zane, but he was made out of titanium. Suddenly, this girl comes up and calls out his name. I'm not sure what her name was, but Zane ran up to her. The same boy that tried to fight the Overlord went up to the girl and told her to get away from Zane. She said no and he smacked her to the ground with his sword. That's as much as I got out of the dream before I woke up."

"Nya, how did you interpret their dreams?" Wu asked.

"I didn't know they had dreams," Nya said, "What do you mean I was able to interpret their dreams?"

"I've been trying to do it for the past few days, but you did all on your own," Wu explained, "You have been chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"We have been searching seventy-five years for this particular person, and now we have found her. Nya, you are the Dream Teller."

"The what?"

"A Dream Teller. Someone who is able to interpret someone else's dream by dreaming it on their own as well. How were you able to receive this power? Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know. I'm just now figuring all of this out."

The school bell rang. It was time to return to class. Sensei looked at his students. "It seems our break is over. We will talk about this more when we get home. For now, let us get back to work."

The ninja and Nya left out of the teacher's lounge. Kai ran up to his sister. "Nya. Are you okay?"

"I guess so. Who knew that people would wait seventy-five years just to find someone like me?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. We need to make sure nobody in Ninjago ever finds out about this. The only people that should know are you, me and the others."

"I think we should let Sensei decide on this one." Nya sighed. "I'll see you at lunch."

Nya walked down the hall on her way back to her classroom. She was worried about all this. How did she become the Dream Teller?

* * *

Zane sat outside on his tree, watching Zeah walk around the forest. He had the tendency to want to ask her something, but he wasn't sure he could say anything. The falcon flew down and landed on Zane`s shoulder. Zane looked at his feathered friend.

"Look at her," Zane told his falcon, "Is she not the most beautiful girl you have ever seen? I have never seen anyone like her before. It was different with Pixal, ever since she... well... you know. I am not very sure if I should asked Zeah to spend time with me. Alone. Just Zeah and I." The falcon nudge Zane to go down there. "If you insist. I will do it."

Zane climbed down the tree and walked up to Zeah, who was busy playing with a raccoon. "Zeah, May I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Zeah sent the raccoon on his way. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you if you and I could spend some time together as friends. Just the two of us."

"Zane, you are the only friend I have out here. Who else would want to ask me?"

"I thought it would be a good idea if you and I got to know each other better. I do not know you very well, and you do not know me as well as you thought you did. Perhaps a day together would give us a chance. Will you accept my offer?"

"Why should I not? I would be happy to know the real Zane. I accept."

"Would tomorrow sound okay?"

"Tomorrow sounds wonderful. I will see you then."

Zane smiled as Zeah walked away. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow was a day to be truthful. After all, Zeah deserves to know. She needs to know as much as himself.

* * *

**NYA IS A DREAM TELLER. HOW COOL IS THAT?**

**ZANE FINALLY ASKED ZEAH TO SPEND TIME WITH HIM. IS THIS A DATE?**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Forming Ideas and Plans

CHAPTER 9

FORMING IDEAS AND PLANS

The ninja returned home after a day of work. Garmedon was supposed to help out at the school, but he decided that it was best to stay home and help Misako around the house. Lloyd was nowhere in sight. After Zane`s memorial, Lloyd left the house a lot and didn't reappear until the ninja went to bed. He was always making up excuses for why he was out so late. Lloyd wasn't out this time, though. He was up in his room and the ninja thought it was best to leave Lloyd alone.

The ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu, along with Garmedon and Misako, sat around the living room to talk about the day's events. It was a crazy and weird day for everyone, including Nya, who was still confused about her new and unknown powers. It was time to talk.

"Sensei Wu," Nya said, "I understand that your very concerned about my new power, but I'm still confused about your question. I don't know of anyone in my family that had the same power. I've never heard my parents talk about it."

"Your parents do not have to receive the same power to pass it down to you," Sensei Wu explained, "It could be from a relative your not very close to. Maybe an uncle? Or a great-grandmother?"

"I've been thinking about it," Nya said, "Who in my family would pass it down to me?"

"The only way to find that answer is to research your family tree," Misako told her, "I promise to help you."

"Thanks, Misako," Nya said.

"Moving on," Sensei Wu said, "With Nya`s new powers, she was able to interpret the ninja`s dreams, but her dream was not complete. The only way to continue the dream is for Nya to fall asleep and not to wake up until the dream ends."

"Looks like I'm putting you to bed, Nya," Kai teased.

"Dream on," Nya said.

"Speaking of dreams, mind telling Misako and Garmedon about it," Cole reminded everyone.

"Yes, of course," Wu said, "There may be some odd points into this whole thing. Two of them You may be very shocked to hear. First off, the Overlord may still be alive."

"What?!" Misako said, almost falling out of her chair.

"That's impossible," Garmedon said, "Zane destroyed the Overlord."

"There's more that you need to hear," Wu continued, "We think that Zane may still be alive as well. Not only do we think he is, but we believe that a mysterious girl is with him at this very moment in time. We won't know until we can figure out the rest of the dream."

"A mysterious girl?" Misako asked.

"Zane? Alive?" Garmedon asked, confused, "How can Zane and the Overlord still be alive for this amount of time? Wouldn't Zane want to come back to us by now?"

"There's more," Nya said.

"There may be a reason Zane did not come back," Wu explained, "In Nya`s dream, it seems that Zane is no longer the robot he used to be. He was rebuild and is now made of titanium."

"Titanium?" Misako asked.

"How can this be?" Garmedon asked, "Who rebuilt him?"

"That is a question that has many answers," Wu told his brother.

"Sensei, can these dreams be a link to the future?" Cole asked.

"Yes," Sensei Wu said, "When the Dream Teller has a dream, it is also known as a vision, and visions can be the best way to tell the future."

"I can't believe this," Nya said.

"Believe it, sis," Kai told his sister, "Weird things are gonna happen, so you might as well get used to it."

"Do I have to listen to you?" Nya asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, you do," Kai said, "I made a promise to dad, and I'm gonna keep it."

Jay scoffed. "Siblings."

"Makes me glad to be an only child," Cole said.

"Your going to wish one of these days that you never said that," Wu said.

"What?" Cole asked, "I was just trying to make conversation."

"We have more important things to discuss," Sensei said, "Moving on. Nya told us that the location of her dream was in the Birchwood Forest. So, the question is, who is brave enough to go there and search?"

"Lloyd!" the ninja shouted.

"Don't tell me," Garmedon said, "You want Lloyd to go so he can defeat the Overlord again. This is our only chance to stop the Overlord and finally bring peace to Ninjago once more. I think it's best if you all went out there and destroy the Overlord yourselves. Give my son a break."

"Plus, Lloyd hasn't been himself for the past few days," Misako added in, "Maybe it's best if Lloyd doesn't fight for a while."

"But he's the only one that can stop the Overlord," Kai said, "He's the Golden Ninja."

"He's not fighting, and that's that," Garmedon yelled, "There's not to be another word said about it." Garmedon sat down. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I have to agree with him," Wu said.

"Sensei, we can't go out there and fight the Overlord ourselves," Jay said, "Each of us only has one elemental power."

"Jay`s right, Sensei," Cole said, "We can't all fight him one at a time. How do you suppose we should do it?"

"By working together, you all will have enough power to stop the Overlord once and for all," Sensei Wu told his students.

"Uh, Sensei, I'm not sure you remember this, but we don't have the master of ice with us," Jay said.

"That is true, but I'm sure you can do this without him," Sensei said.

"No, we can't," Cole said.

"Yes, we can," Kai told him, "Remember, a ninja never quits, no matter what."

Cole sighed. "What else do you want me to say? There's nothing else to say. Our team is not complete without Zane. The only way we can stop the Overlord for good is with Zane. Other than that, our last hope is Lloyd."

Kai stood up. "Do you think could fight with us if he wanted to? I'm sure he would, but he's not. He's going through a hard time right now. Cut the guy some slack. I haven't seen him in days. When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know. Four or five days ago."

"Then you don't know what's going on. Maybe it's best if you just stay out of Lloyd's business."

"I wasn't in his business."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"Well, guess what? I don't believe you."

"I just ended my fighting with Jay, so I have plenty of time to fight with you."

"Sounds good to me."

"Can I just say something about this?" Jay asked.

"Stay out of this," Cole and Kai said.

"Guys?" The ninja heard a voice that wasn't heard in a long time. They turned to see Lloyd standing in the doorway. Everyone was shocked when they saw him. Lloyd looked at them in confusion. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Lloyd was not who everyone remembered him to me. The Golden Ninja somehow turned back into little Lloyd Garmedon, the little green ninja.

* * *

**OMG! DOUBLE G TO BE EXACT.**

**LLOYD IS A KID AGAIN. OH MY, GOSH.**

**THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.**

**WELL, OF COURSE IT IS. I WROTE IT.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Lloyd, A Kid Again

CHAPTER 10

LLOYD, A KID AGAIN

Lloyd was still standing in the doorway, looking at everyone in the room. The ninja were shocked. Even Lloyd's parents were. Sensei Wu walked up to his yet again little nephew.

"Lloyd, do you mind explaining this?" Wu asked.

"Explain what?" Lloyd asked his uncle, "I don't know why everyone's staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you might want to look in a mirror," Cole said.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"No, Lloyd, don't do it," Garmedon told his son.

Lloyd didn't listen. He walked over to the closet door mirror and looked at himself. His reflection was not what he wanted it to be. He was no longer wearing his Golden Ninja outfit. It turned from gold back to green. Lloyd was no longer a grown man. Instead, he was once again a child. When Lloyd saw his reflection, he screamed as loud as his voice could go.

Lloyd turned around and looked at the group. "What happened to me?"

"That's what were trying to figure out," Jay said.

"I guess that's why I've been feeling weird for the past few days," Lloyd said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Misako asked her son.

"I don't know," Lloyd said, "I didn't know what was going on. Everyone had other things on their mind, I just decided to stay out of it. Besides, I'm still mourning over the loss of Zane."

Garmedon walked up to his son. "I think your mourning days should come to an end. We think Zane is still alive. I'm not really sure, but I think he may."

"Can anyone please tell me what's going on here?" Lloyd asked everyone.

"Oh, Lloyd," his mother said, "There's so much to tell."

"Lloyd, you missed everything," Jay said, standing up on his chair, "I don't even know where to start."

"Your not telling Lloyd anything, Jay," Garmedon told him, "I think it's best if Wu and Nya explain it to him."

"Sit down, Lloyd," Wu said, "This may take a few minutes."

"I know good and well that I'm not gonna enjoy this," Lloyd complained.

Sensei started out by telling Lloyd about his vision that he had after Zane`s memorial. He talked about the ninja`s dreams, including Nya`s, who is now known as the Dream Teller. Jay told Lloyd that he and Cole finally stopped fighting, which made Nya turn red with nervousness. Nya explained her dream, which made Lloyd almost fall out of his chair.

"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening," Lloyd repeated over and over.

"I knew he wouldn't take it well," Cole said.

"Let me get this straight," Lloyd said, "Nya`s a dream teller and she has the power to predict the future."

"Yes," Wu said.

"In her dream, she saw Zane made out of titanium," Lloyd said.

"Correct," Wu said.

"Your also telling me that the Overlord is still alive," Lloyd said.

"Postive," Wu said.

"Are you all sure about this?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," everyone told him.

Lloyd sighed. "Can I be excused for a moment?"

"Go ahead," Wu said.

Lloyd stood up in his chair and fell flat on his back. He landed on the floor, not feeling dizzy at all. Everyone stared at him, confused looks showing on their faces.

"Uh, what was that suppose to prove?" Jay asked.

"That I wish the Overlord never existed," Lloyd said.

"Believe it," Kai said. Nya hit him over the head. "Hey!"

"Kai didn't mean it like that, Lloyd," Nya said.

"No, I know what he means," Lloyd said as he stood up and hit his head on the chair, "Ow!"

"I told you he didn't take it well," Cole said.

"You know what I still don't understand," Lloyd told everyone, "How did I turn back into a kid? You've gotta know something, Uncle."

"To be honest," Wu said, "I don't know."

"Don't know," Lloyd said, "Your Sensei. You always know. You have a long white beard."

"I thought I was the only one that said that," Jay said.

Wu walked up to his nephew. "As I have told the others, I will tell you. I do not know everything. I am not the Great Sensei. The only way to figure this out is for you to remember everything you did while you were gone from us for a long amount of time. Where did you go? What did you do?"

"I don't remember," Lloyd said, "I've been to so many places for the past few days, I can't get my facts straight."

"Looks like we're gonna have to figure this out on our own," Cole said.

"How do you expect we do that?" Jay asked, "Its not like we can go back into the past."

"I could in my dream," Nya said, "Could I, Sensei?"

"If your dreams can tell the future, then I'm sure they can tell the past," Sensei Wu said.

"Just remember," Misako said, "The only way for you to have the dream is for Lloyd to have the dream as well. There's only one way for that to happen, though. Lloyd has to at least see shadows before you can have the dream. That's the only way you will be able to interpret it."

"I already have one dream on my mind," Nya said, "I need to finish that one first."

"Were not rushing you or anything," Misako told you, "These certain things take time. We'll all just have to be patient."

"Then how are we gonna figure out my problem?" Lloyd asked.

"Patience, son," Garmedon said, "As your mother said, these things take time. We'll figure this out. I promise."

Misako walked up to her husband and son. "For now, I think it's best if you enjoy being a kid."

"What's the point of enjoying it if I'm just gonna have to train for most of it?" Lloyd said with a disappointed tone.

"There's no reason to train so much anymore," Garmedon said, "Well, maybe twice a week, but not everyday."

"There is a reason," Lloyd said, "The Overlord is still out there and I'm the only one that can stop him."

"You can't," Garmedon said, "Your not the Golden Ninja anymore. You could only gain those powers when you were grown. Now you can't."

"If I can't fight him, then who will?" Lloyd asked.

"We will," Kai announced.

"We can't," Cole said.

"Here we go again," Jay said.

"The only way to stop the Overlord is with all _four _elemental powers," Cole said, "Here's the problem. We don't have Zane with us anymore."

"Well, I think it's time we form a search party and find him ourselves," Kai said.

"That would be too risky," Sensei said, "Both Zane and the Overlord are in the Birchwood Forest. If you encounter the Overlord, it could cause trouble. Not only that, but the Overlord could destroy you with one hit."

"Sensei, we have our powers," Kai said, "What else do you want us to do?"

"The only thing to do now is to train a little more," Sensei Wu said, "Perhaps three days will be enough. Afterwards, we will continue to figure out what to do next."

"Let's start training now," Kai said.

"To the training room," Jay said.

The ninja headed to the training room. Lloyd walked out of the room with his parents, leaving Sensei Wu alone. He sat down in the chair, thinking about what could happen three days from now.

* * *

HOW DID LLOYD TURN BACK INTO A KID.

SORRY I'M NOT WRITING WHAT I'M SAYING IN BOLD. I CAN'T GET IT TO WORK RIGHT.

HAPPY READING.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. It Feels Like More Than Just Friends

CHAPTER 11

IT FEELS LIKE MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS

The falcon landed on Zane`s bookcase. Zeah was upstairs getting ready, so he decided it was best to give her some time. Zane looked at the clock. It was almost 10 A. M. The day would be halfway gone soon. The falcon rested on the arm of Zane`s recliner. Zane petted his friend's head.

"She will be down soon," Zane told his falcon.

Right when he said that, the door opened. Zeah came out wearing a white, crystallized color dress. Her hair was no longer in its usual braid. It was straight and was way passed her arms. Her shoes were snow white. How beautiful she looked. Zane has never seen her like this before.

"Hello, Zane," Zeah said, "I cannot wait to see what you have planned."

"May I escort you outside?" Zane let out his hand.

"I would love that."

They walked outside together. Zane realized that Zeah forgot her coat.

"Where is your coat?" Zane asked.

"I do not need it," Zeah told him.

"Will you not get cold?"

"I never get cold. Somehow, I am used to it. It makes me feel as though I am immune to it. I will be fine."

"If you say so." Zane looked to see that he was holding Zeah`s hand. "Does a walk sound nice?"

"It does."

They walked into the forest and kindly had a nice little conversation. Zane`s falcon sat up on the tree, where he saw a beautiful Robin on the other side. There was always a question that was never answered. What do robotic animals do when they aren't around humans? This is one thing they do.

Zane`s falcon flew over next to Robin. "Greetings. I am Zane`s falcon. I do not have a name, but I prefer to be known as Feather."

Robin giggled. "Hello, Feather. I am Zeah`s bird. Her father refers to me as Robin."

"I have never seen you before. Who created you?"

"My new master's father did. I was created to watch over Zeah and make sure she is protected. I am to report back to him later today. I see that Zeah is not in danger."

"She is protected by my master's side."

"I am glad to hear that. I suppose I could stay for a little while and see how this will go."

"They went into the forest."

"I am sure they are not to far. Let's go look for them."

Zane`s falcon, who is also known as Feather, and Robin fly through the forest in the attempt to find their owners. They saw the two sitting in a tree, watching the newly fallen snow land on the ground piece by piece. Feather and Robin landed in a tree close to them.

"Do you think they can hear us?" Robin asked.

"No," Feather said, "We are known as robot animals. We are trained like regular birds. We can talk to each other, but we cannot talk to them."

"Then perhaps I could sing a little song that is stuck in my head."

"A song?"

"I was also programmed to sing. Listen to my voice."

Robin started her song. The day goes by in a flash as she sings.

_Where are the stars?_

_Tell me where they are,_

_I must know._

_In the east,_

_There is a beast,_

_But he's afraid to show._

_My heart is true,_

_As much as my love is for you._

_The flowers bloom,_

_Like bride and groom,_

_Just like you and me._

_Here is my art,_

_Straight from my heart,_

_A painting of the sea._

_My heart is true,_

_As much as my love is for you._

_There goes the light,_

_Come out at night,_

_Tell me who you are._

_Up on the moon,_

_The time is so soon,_

_Looking at the stars._

_My heart is true,_

_As much as my love is for you._

After climbing up trees, finding rare flowers and watching the sun go down, Zane and Zeah returned to the tree for dinner. It was a different meal then what Zeah had remembered. How long does it take Zane to cook a feast like this? It didn't matter. Zeah was happy. It was a feeling she hasn't felt in days.

After dinner, Zane led Zeah to his library. She wouldn't really call it a library, considering that it was only a bookcase and a recliner, which is basically all a person really needs. No matter. It was wonderful the way it is.

"Have a seat," Zane said, making the chair as comfortable as he could get it.

"Thank you," Zeah said. She sat down as Zane pulled out some sort of books. They weren't books, though. Zane gave one to Zeah and she saw the cover. Photo Album. Zeah opened it and looked to see a group of people in a picture together. She saw a man that looked a lot like Zane. "Is this you?"

"Yes, that was me before I became who I am now."

"Who are these people?"

"They are my teammates. I think of them more as family, though."

Zeah turned through pages and saw a photo that caught her eye. It was a robot girl. She was mostly shown as a robot on the outside, but even from all that, she was actually kind of pretty. "Who is this?"

"An old acquaintance. I once thought of her a little more than that. I once gave her half of my heart to keep her from shutting down. I wish I never did, though."

"What do you mean? You only did it to save her."

"That was because I thought she had feelings for me, but she did not. I had rebuilt myself in this way just for her."

"You rebuilt yourself?"

"Yes, but I only did it so she and I could be compatible."

"What is her name?"

"Her name was Pixal."

"What do you mean by was?"

"She is no longer with me. She disconnected half of my heart that I gave her and placed it back into me. This is what she told me: I want you to be happy with someone other than me. I was not made to love. I cannot feel the same way that you feel about me. I wish I could, but I was not programmed to be the person that you want me to be. For that, I shall give you back you heart, because you need it more than I do."

"She said that?"

"Yes. It broke my heart."

"I am sorry. I did not know. I may not know who she was, but there is one thing that I do know. Anyone can love someone. Even a robot."

"I have never met a girl like you before. Whenever I tell you something, you always know the right thing to say."

"I know a robot like yourself would never keep secrets. Tell me. What else is there that I do not know about you?"

Zane turned through the photo album in Zeah`s hands and found Zane with three other men. They were the same men she saw in the group picture at the beginning. "How is this suppose to explain another secret to me?"

"Look at my uniform. What do you think it could mean?"

Zeah looked closer at the picture of Zane. He was wearing a white kimono with golden highlights and many Ninjago symbols. That could only mean one thing. "You are a ninja?"

"I wish I could have told you myself, but I did nothing."

"I understand why you did not tell me. You did not think I would understand."

"Why is it that I have a feeling that I can trust you?"

"A person should be respectful to another person's privacy. If it is personal, and you have the need to tell me, then I promise not to tell anyone else."

"I wish I met you earlier."

"I know what you mean. My father has always told me that I had a heart made of pure kindness." Zeah sighed as she handed the photo album back to Zane. "I wish I could see my father again."

"I believe I have a way that you can check on him."

"Really? What is it?"

Zane removed another book from his shelf and turned to a page that looked like a mirror. He handed it to Zeah. "This is a mirror book. Tell it what you want to see, and it will show it to you."

"Zeah looked at the mirror page. "I would like for you to show me my father. I want to see if he is okay."

The page showed her father, who was in the middle of a blizzard, calling Zeah`s name. He was coughing and looked pale, feeling as though he was about to pass out. Zeah gasped when she saw him.

"Is that your father?"

"Yes. He is trying to look for me."

"He should not be out there."

"I must go out there and find him. He looks sick. He could die."

Zane held her hand and said, "Go to him."

"What did you say?"

"Go to your father. He needs you now more than ever."

"I am not allowed to leave the forest. The Overlord will not let me. I am his prisoner."

"I will take care of him. As of now, you are no longer the prisoner of the Birchwood Forest."

"You are letting me go?"

"A kind, young woman like you should not be held captive. Go to your father."

"Thank you." She got up from the chair and hugged him. "I shall never find another man like you."

"One day, we shall meet again. I know it. You are always welcomed in the forest."

"Goodbye, Zane. I will never forget you."

"Neither shall I. Goodbye, Zeah."

Zeah hugged him once again and she ran out of the tree, running to the stable to find Snowflake. She placed her bag on her shoulder as she and her horse galloped out of sight.

Zane watched her go. He saw a robin follow her. He didn't worry about that. Zane`s falcon flew out of nowhere and rested on Zane`s shoulder.

"I let her go for one reason. I love her." He walked inside the house, looking back to see that his one true love was out of sight. He didn't want to let her go, but he loved her too much to see her suffer the way that she did. She was more important to him than anyone else.

* * *

**ZANE`S DATE WAS SO ROMANTIC.**

**HE LET ZEAH GO. HER FATHER WAS LOOKING FOR HER.**

**HE REALLY LOVES ZEAH. I HOPE ZEAH FEELS THE SAME.**

**I HOPE YOU ARE REALLY ENJOYING THIS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Home Once Again

CHAPTER 12

HOME ONCE AGAIN

Zeah was riding through the forest, searching and calling for her father. The blizzard was starting to die down, making things clearer to see. A half hour had past, but Howard was nowhere in sight.

"Father!" Zeah shouted through the wind, "Father!" She rode towards the outsides of the forest. "Father!" She looked to see a shadow figure in the snow. Zeah climbed down from her horse and walked towards the figure. She heard a slight groan from him. "Father?" Zeah walked closer and saw her father, lying on his side. She bent down in front of him. "Father, are you alright?" He groaned in pain as she saw that her father's arm was swelled up. "Everything will be alright, father." Zeah placed her father's only good arm on her shoulders. "I shall take us both home." She placed Howard on Snowflake and walked away from the woods.

Zeah stopped and looked back. She wanted Zane to come with her, so she could introduce him to her father, but Zane chose not to. She whispered, "I promise to return to you, Zane. I shall never let you escape from my heart." Hearing Howard's groan, Zeah turned around and headed towards home.

* * *

Zane stood face to face with the Overlord, showing no sign of fear in his eyes. There was no reason to fear him, so why even try to show it? The Overlord was just like any normal villain. Hurtful and evil.

"You let the prisoner escape," the Overlord yelled, "You worthless excuse for a hero. Why did I ever allow you to stay under the same forest with me?"

"You said that as long as I stay here, I was allowed to make any certain decision that I wanted. Here is my commitment. I am finally standing up to you."

"I do not have to put up with this. I don't have to let you stay here. What was the reason for letting her go?"

"I did not like the way you were treating her. I could not stand it."

"It makes me feel as though you love her."

Zane said it firmly and clearly. "I do."

"What?" The Overlord threw a punch at Zane, but he dodged it. Zane stepped back from the Overlord`s shadows. The Overlord looked at Zane and gave him an evil smile. "It is a good reason that you let her go. If you would've fallen in love with her and she had felt the same way, it would cause great discomfort to me. Love only means goodness to the world, and I hate the word good. She is no longer allowed to enter the forest, no matter what promises you made to her. If she ever comes back, I will destroy her bit by bit. If you don't like that commitment, you can leave and never return."

"If I am to leave, you are never to show your face in Ninjago ever again."

"I will never keep that promise, so you might as well forget it." The Overlord laughed as loud as he ever has while Zane escaped for his life.

Zane ran back inside his home and locked the door, making sure the Overlord wouldn't come to find him. He sighed and walked downstairs to his library, looking through all the books that used to belong to his father. A tear left Zane`s eye. The falcon flew down and sat on Zane`s shoulder. Zane looked at his only friend. "I wish I could leave, but it seems like I cannot show my face anywhere." Zane sat down in his chair and did something he hasn't done in a while. He meditated.

* * *

Zeah returned to her house, placing her father in his bed while she went to get the medical kit. She placed some healing ointment on his arm and wrapped it up in bandages. She removed a warm cloth from a bowl of warm water and placed it on her father's head. Howard coughed and opened his eyes, looking straight in front of him. He saw a familiar face, but his vision was blurry.

"It is alright, father," Zeah said to him soothingly, "You are home now."

Howard's vision was cleared and he saw his daughter sitting in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Zeah!" He groaned in pain from his swelled up arm.

"Try not to move your arm too much,father," Zeah said, "You must have hurt it while you were trying to find me."

"I did," Howard said, "How did you find me? I came back to look for you."

"A kind man let me escape. He made sure to take care of the Overlord as I left."

"The Overlord? I thought he was destroyed."

"It seems he is not." Zeah wrapped her arms around her father. "He cared about me more than anything else. He let me go so I could find you so we could take each other home."

"I'm just glad your safe."

A knock came to the door. Zeah walked out of the room to answer it. "Who could that be?" She opened the door and saw who she really didn't want to see. "What are you doing here, Nelson?"

Nelson took Zeah in his arms. "Oh, Zeah, I'm so glad your alright. I heard you were taken by the Overlord. What a harsh creature he is."

"I was just thinking of you the same way."

"Now, Zeah, I know you don't mean that. I'm sure you don't."

"I do. I want you to leave my home and never come back."

"I don't get this. Why can't you just feel the same way for me like I want you to? I just want to find love. You have no certain emotions about me whatsoever."

"The only reason is because I do not like you. I cannot stand you. Leave my home and never return."

Nelson backed away. "I have never seen you this angry before. It makes me think you have someone else on your mind."

"I do. I care about him a lot more. He is perfect the way he is."

Nelson removed his dagger. "Suit yourself."

"What are you doing with that dagger?"

"I was going to use it to impress you. I was going to fight the Overlord so you could finally see that I was the one and you would desperately fall in love with me. It seems I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I'm going to destroy the Overlord myself, weather you care about me or not."

"You cannot fight the Overlord. He is too powerful."

"Why should it matter to you? You told me to leave your presence and that's what I plan to do. Goodbye, my dear."

Zeah closed the door and ran to her father's room. "Father, Nelson is heading to the Birchwood Forest. He plans to fight the Overlord. That is where my titanium friend lives."

"The man that let you go is made out of titanium?" Howard asked, "What's his name? I don't know anything about this man."

"His name is Zane. Father, we do not have much time. We need to stop Nelson before he does something to him."

"Why does Nelson want to fight the Overlord?"

"He wanted to impress me at first. Now he just wants to take out his anger. I have to go find Zane."

"If your leaving, then I'm coming with you."

Zeah hesitated. She didn't want to make the decision, but she could not disobey her father. "I will let you come, but you must promise me that you will stay safe."

"I promise. Let's go. Come on."

Zeah and her father raced onto Snowflake and headed straight for the woods. It would be a drastic thing to do, but they would help fight the Overlord if necessary.

* * *

Nelson and his assistant Davis walked through the Birchwood Forest. Nelson held his dagger out while Davis shook with fear. Noises were heard from the other side of the trees. Nelson found the right time to call him out.

"Overlord," Nelson called out, "Come out. I'm ready for a clean fight."

A figure stepped out from behind the bushes. The hideous creature known as the Overlord showed itself to Nelson and his little servant. Davis was so scared he ran out of sight. Nelson wasn't worried about him. He could fight the Overlord himself.

"What do you require?" the Overlord asked.

"I've come for a good, clean fight," Nelson said.

The fight was sure to bring a downfall.

* * *

**ZEAH WAS FINALLY ABLE TO GO HOME. HOWARD WAS HAPPY TO HAVE HER BACK.**

**NELSON`S ABOUT TO FIGHT THE OVERLORD. OH, MY GOSH.**

**I BET HE'S GONNA GIVE UP AFTER THE FIRST PUNCH. I NEED TO THINK UP OF SOME IDEAS.**

**READ, READ, READ. I LOVE HOW I WROTE THIS. IT DOES KIND OF SOUND LIKE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST. IT WON'T AT THE END. IT MAY. I'M STILL NOT SURE.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. The Ultimate Battle: The Last Round

CHAPTER 13

THE ULTIMATE BATTLE: THE LAST ROUND

Nelson was face to face with the Overlord. Before Nelson could even use his sword on the Overlord, he was slapped away and hit against a tree. Scratch marks showed on his face. Nelson got up and yelled, "I won't be defeated!"

"Think again," the Overlord said, running towards Nelson to punch him in the face. Nelson dodged it and smacked the Overlord with his sword, leaving a cut on his right cheek. The cut soon healed fast. Nelson gasped in alarm.

"How did you do that?" Nelson asked.

"Haven't you heard the legends?" the Overlord said, "I am a quick healer. Nothing can make me fall."

"I know I made a bad decision, but I must take my anger out on someone."

"You chose the wrong person. No one can defeat me."

"I'll have to try." Nelson ran up to the Overlord and tried to kick him, but the Overlord dodged his attack and judo flipped Nelson to the ground. Nelson got up and used his sword to smack the Overlord in the face again. The Overlord dodged once more and grabbed Nelson by the arm, throwing him against a tree. The left lens of Nelson`s glasses were broken, but he got up and limp his way towards the Overlord. Nelson`s face was covered in scraped and cuts, his legged was bruised up and swollen with cuts surrounding it. He looked up at the Overlord. "I may not have the tendency to destroy you, but I'll die trying."

"Allow me to help you with that," the Overlord said. Right when he said it, the Overlord punched Nelson hard, making everything go black.

* * *

Back at the ninja`s home, the night was waning on as the ninja tried to sleep. They spent two days training and preparing a plan for their surprise attack on the Overlord. Tomorrow would be the day, but it seems there would be a change of plans. The alarm started blaring through the house, waking everyone up and leading them to the control room. Nya was the last one to arrive as she was finishing up the rest of her dream. While checking out the dangers, she would tell them.

Nya searched through the computer and found the location of the danger. "It says here on the screen that some horrifying creature is roaming around the Birchwood Forest. Some are saying that it kind of looks like the Overlord."

"Do you see anything else out there?" Sensei Wu asked.

Nya checked the map and saw two red dots indicating a signal. She pulled up a picture. "It looks like two people riding on the back of a horse towards the forest." Nya checked the second signal and gasped at the picture. "Guys. Look at this."

"Is that Zane?" Jay asked.

"It looks like him, but he's not the same," Cole said.

"Looks like Nya`s dream was right," Kai said, "Zane is a titanium ninja."

"What about the rest of the dream?" Lloyd asked.

"There's no time to explain it," Wu said, "We'll just have to figure it out on our own. Let's all head out to the Birchwood Forest. This is a battle we all need to be a part of."

"Let's head out," Kai said as he and the others pulled down their hoods.

"Ninja Go," they all said.

Nya headed out and put on her Samurai X suit. Garmedon, Misako, and Wu, along with Lloyd, headed out to the Ultra Sonic Radar. The ninja hopped on to their no longer four headed dragon, since they were formed right when Lloyd became the Green Ninja. They all headed out to the Birchwood Forest, ready for anything to come out at them.

* * *

Nelson woke up, chained to a tree. The Overlord was sitting in front of him like a child who would sit down and wait for at story time. Nelson gave the Overlord a stern look. "Where am I? Why am I chained to a tree?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," the Overlord said, "I would worry about your own safety. You should've never came here to try and defeat me. Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Nelson Jones. I am born to a very prominent family in Blizztown Village. I am next in line to take over the family business after my father retires. If you even think about destroying me, you'll regret it dearly. You wouldn't want my father to wait ten years for my brother to take over, now would you."

"You might as well forget about your purposes in life. I have you now as my prisoner."

"I shall not be taken as a prisoner. I have too many things that need to be done. If you will just kindly remove me from this tree and let me go, I promise to never bother you again."

"Too late for that. You came here to fight me, and that's what you going to do."

"I changed my mind. Let me go."

"You are a spoiled boy who has always gotten what he wants. Well, once your in the midst of danger, you can never turn away."

"I will not ask you again."

"Who else would you ask? No one can stop me. Thanks to your pitiful little mind, I shall now have you as my prisoner forever." The Overlord laughed evilly, but what he didn't suspect was a kick in the face. "What the-"

The Overlord looked to see the ninja standing in front of him.

"Time to burn with fire," Kai said.

"Time to be shocked with lighting," Jay said.

"Time to be one with earth," Cole said.

The three of them used spinjitzu to knocked the Overlord down. They forgot one thing. Once the Overlord got up, he would heal fast.

"You never learn when to quit," the Overlord told them.

"A ninja never quits," Kai said, "Ninja Go!"

Even with spinjitzu, the Overlord still knocked them down. Kai was smacked through a tree while Jay and Cole used there elemental swords to stop the Overlord. Jay shocked him with lighting while Cole trapped him with earth. Unfortunately, the Overlord freed himself and sent the two remaining ninja on a tree.

"There's no way you can stop me," the Overlord said, "Give up."

"I beg to differ," Garmedon said.

Garmedon, Misako, and Wu made their way to the battlefield along with Nya.

"You old timers will never be able to defeat me," said the Overlord.

"That's what you think," Wu said, "Ninja Go!" Before Wu could even smack the Overlord with his staff, the Overlord purposely trapped himself inside Wu`s spinjitzu and used Wu`s staff to knock him down. Sensei landed in the pile of snow.

"Brother!" Garmedon shouted. He looked at the Overlord with anger in his eyes. "I will not stand here and let you hurt my brother."

"You won't even be able to knock me down," the Overlord said.

Ninja Go!" Garmedon and Misako shouted together, both doing spinjitzu. The Overlord was trapped inside their spinjitzu and was knocked down, making him fall flat on his back. He got up and threw a punch at Misako, who didn't dodge it in time and was sent straight into a bush.

"Misako!" Garmedon yelled out.

"Mom!" Lloyd said and ran up to his mother.

Garmedon lost it and started throwing punches and the Overlord, making him miss half of every time, giving the Overlord a chance to send Garmedon lying in the snow, close to his brother.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted and ran up to his father.

"Lloyd, run to you mother," Garmedon said, "Its not safe over here."

"The Golden Ninja has turned back into a child?" the Overlord asked surprisingly, "No wonder you all are weak and useless."

Kai stood up. "Nya, your the only one that can stop him now."

"I can't," Nya said, "My suit isn't powered to fight someone like him. There's no way I can do it."

"That's it," Jay said, "We're doomed."

Suddenly, a hooded man stepped in the battlefield. He turned to the ninja. "Run! Hurry! The Overlord has only grown stronger."

"Wait a minute," Nya said, "He's the hooded man from my dream."

Out of nowhere, the cloaked man was thrown from the battlefield, revealing his face to the ninja.

"Zane!" the group called out.

Zane looked at everyone. "My family." He looked away from them and put his attention to the Overlord. "Let me fight him. He has harmed you for way to long."

Zane went out and attacked the Overlord. Every punch and kick Zane made was a success. The Overlord kept throwing punches at him, but Zane continued to dodge every one of them. Zane used his old training shruikens to trapped the Overlord, making him hang on a tree.

"Go, Ninja, Go!" his brothers shouted.

A horse echoed through the forest. Zane looked to see Zeah and her father enter the scene.

"Zane!" Zeah shouted.

"Zeah!" Zane said. He ran up to hug Zeah, but a sword drew their attention away from each other. The looked to see Nelson limping his way towards them.

"Stay away from him," Nelson said.

Things were not going to be pretty.

* * *

**WHOA. EPIC.**

**THE NINJA WENT TO FIGHT, BUT EVEN WITH TRAINING, THE OVERLORD GREW STRONGER.**

**NELSON WAS BEATEN. HA!**

**ZANE FINALLY FOUND HIS BROTHERS. HE'S ALSO REUNITED WITH ZEAH.**

**NOW NELSON IS UP TO SOMETHING. WHAT COULD IT BE?**

**ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. A Night to Remember

CHAPTER 14

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

Nelson stood in front of Zeah and Zane. A look of anger and fear showed on his face. Neither one of them said a word. They could see the answers in Nelson`s eyes.

"Step away from the man made of titanium," Nelson ordered.

"No," Zeah said firmly. She stood her ground and stepped towards Zane.

"You better watch what you say," Nelson said, "You might force me to do something I really don't wanna do." He removed a sword that was hiding from behind his back.

Zane gasped. "How did he find that?"

"Fine what?" Zeah asked him.

"Oh, it's just a sword I found hanging in a tree," Nelson explained, "A tree made of nothing but ice crystals. It seemed like the perfect weapon. A weapon that I plan to use to get rid of your little titanium friend here."

"I will not let you hurt Zane," Zeah said.

"Come back with me. I promise to treat you with the same respect you give to others. I'll change for the better. I promise." Nelson eyes were showing grief.

Zeah walked up to Nelson and said, "I do not believe one word of that. You will never change. I know that for a fact. You are a cruel, rude, disrespectful man. I will never let my heart open up to you." She looked at Zane from behind her and stared at Nelson again. "I would rather be with a man who is kind and honest. Someone who has peace and wants to help keep that alive and strong. Someone who is loyal to others. A person who honors others and cares about them more than himself. Someone that can trust me as much as I can trust him. You are none of those things." Zeah walked back to Zane.

Nelson stepped up. "Get away from him!"

"No," Zeah said, "I will not let you tell me what to do."

"I'll teach you not to say no to me!" Nelson ran up to Zeah and smacked her in the face with his sword. She fell to the ground.

"Zeah!" Howard ran up to his daughter. He saw something that he really didn't want anyone else to see. He looked at Nelson with anger forming up in his face, making him turn red. "What kind of man would push a girl down? Your no man. All you are is a horrifying creature who deserves to be locked up."

Nelson stood in front of Howard. "All you are is a weak father who has no intentions of fighting me back."

A figure stood in front of Nelson. Zane stared at Nelson, showing no signs of emotion. "Leave them alone."

"Get out of my way!" Nelson slung the sword, planning to cut off Zane`s titanium head. Zane grabbed it and held it tight. Nelson tried to pull it free, but Zane`s grip was tight. "Let go!" Zane ignored his comments and screams to try and retrieve his sword. Suddenly, the sword started glowing, making ice form around Zane`s body, turning Nelson`s skin color blue. Nelson saw what was happening and tried to let go of the sword, but his hands were stuck. Zane was halfway frozen. Nelson was changing. His skin color was turned completely blue and his hair was turned from brown to white. His eye color was turned from jet black to crystal blue. Zane`s body was frozen solid and Nelson`s hands were no longer glued to the sword. He fell to the ground on his back and looked at his new changes.

"What have I done to myself?" Nelson asked.

"Your inside personality has shown your outside personality," Zeah said, "If you are to be a cold-hearted man, then you shall change into one." Zeah turned her head as Nelson gasped in fear. This whole time, Zeah once thought of herself as a human, but now she see`s the secrets right on her face. Zeah was not a human, but a robot. Human out the outside, controls on the inside. "This is who I am."

Nelson backed away. "I don't mean any harm. I shall leave and never return." Nelson ran off from the forest out of sight, never to be seen again.

The Overlord was still trying to free himself. "How are these shruikens so strong?"

The ninja walked up to the Overlord. They saw him struggle in misery.

"Anyone have any ideas for what we should do with him?" Kai asked.

"There is nothing we can do," Sensei Wu said, "There is no way to destroy him unless we figure out his weakness."

They looked behind them to see the mysterious girl crying and hugging onto the frozen body of Zane. They walked up slowly to see that their brother was once again gone. The one chance they got to see him was the one and only time he would once again risk his life for them.

"What about Zane?" Cole asked.

"What Zane is holding is the Mistress`s Ice Sword," Misako explained, "Only the chosen Ice Mistress can hold a powerful sword like that. Zane must have known the entire time. He understands its powers and froze himself to stop that man from hurting her."

"Can we unfreeze him?" Jay asked, "Please tell me we can."

"It is impossible to melt forever ice," Misako continued, "Only a stronger power can free him. Unfortunately, I don't know what it is."

"So it looks like we lost Zane again," Kai said.

Sad expressions began forming on their faces. Zeah, who was unknown to everyone that was around her, cried so loud that it echoed through the woods. Tears were streaming down her face as she held up her head and said, "I love you, Zane." She continued crying. That's when the unexpected happened.

The Ice Sword started glowing, bringing forth a powerful light. The light blasted around Zane, melting the ice that froze his body. His body shined as he was lifted into the air, going through sudden changes himself. The light was too bright for anyone to see what was happening to Zane. Everyone heard screams coming from the Overlord.

"Noooooooooooo!" The was the last thing he said before turning into black dust.

The light landed back on the ground, lowering the brightness and letting everyone's eyes adjust. What they saw was the one thing they thought would never come back to their sight. Zane was no longer the titanium ninja. He was once again Zane the Nindroid.

He got up on his own two feet and looked to see everyone, the part of his face still missing, but it proved that he was the real Zane.

Zane looked around and saw the ninja. "Brothers. Friends. It is wonderful to see you again."

"Zane!" Everyone ran up to their robot friend and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Zane smiled and looked at everyone.

"My brother, friends and Sensei," Zane said, "I never thought I would see you all again. How did you find me?"

"Its a long story," Kai said, "How did you change like that?"

"Have you not heard the tale of the robot's love?" Zane asked them, "Its an old story that my father made up. When a robot falls in love and his wonderful girl loves him back, it is said that the robot will transform into his old ways again. The way he's supposed to be."

"I don't get it," Kai said, "You've been gone for weeks now. Who did you find around here?"

"Zeah," Zane said. Everyone turned around to see the mysterious girl, who was known as Zeah, look at Zane with her beautiful crystal eyes. "This is my family, Zeah."

Zeah walked up to Zane. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is me," Zane told her, "I am different, but I am still me."

"Your only different from the outside," Zeah said, "On the inside, you will always be the Zane I know and love."

"You do love me."

"But do you love me? I never knew I was a robot all this time. I am supposed to be beautiful and perfect."

Zane tilted her head up to look at her with a loving smile on his face. "You are beautiful and perfect no matter what you are. I love you. That is all that matters anymore."

The moment finally came to them as their lips touched one another. They kissed with the happiness and love inside both their fast spinning hearts. As they kissed, peace entered around them. Loyalty surrounded their hearts as honor put the image of care in their minds. Trust worked its way through many processes, as they both knew one another, they can see both of them could be together.

As that first kiss took place in the middle of the Birchwood Forest, they saw that love was the way to stick together. The Ice Sword that laid on the ground started glowing. Misako saw what it meant. Zeah was known to be the Ice Mistress. After years of searching, the first Mistress of Spinjitzu was found. There was no need to think about that at the moment. It was best to let happiness sweep over everyone. The ninja had their brother back. Zeah had the love of her life as he held onto her, showing that from that moment on, they would never separate again.

* * *

**OMG, OMG, OMG!**

**ZANE AND ZEAH FINALLY KISSED.**

**LOOKS LIKE NELSON GOT A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE. **

**ZEAH IS THE MISTRESS OF ICE. THAT IS SO COOL. GET IT? COOL? ICE IS COOL. I GET IT. MY JOKE IS NOT FUNNY.**

**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**

**READ, READ, READ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Epilogue: What Happens Now?

CHAPTER 15

EPILOGUE: WHAT HAPPENS NOW?

A week has passed since the battle with the Overlord. There have been no sightings of him for the past few days, so things have been pretty easy. The ninja were able to explain to Zane about everything that's happened while he was gone. They told him about their strange dreams, how Nya was know to be the Dream Teller, and how Lloyd became a kid again. They actually knew a few days before that he was still alive. When Zane heard that, a smile formed on his face.

Zane explained to everyone about how he was able to survive and why the Overlord wasn't completely destroyed. Apparently, Zane only rebuild himself to be the same as Pixal, who was no longer with him due to the fact that she could not love anyone. It was hard for Zane to tell that part of the story, but the ninja understood what happened. He explained that he found Zeah after saving her from a group of treehorns chasing her. She stayed with him for a week until he decided to let her go, and explained that he only did it because he loved her. Even throughout that entire time, Zeah told him that she felt the same way.

Misako explained to Zeah that she was to become the next Ice Mistress of Spinjitzu. The only way to find out if she was is if the ice sword glowed as she held it. It did, and Zeah was chosen to be an honorary ninja.

After all that's happened, Zeah and her father decided to leave their little cabin in the village and move to Ninjago City to live with the ninja. The scenery was beautiful. Zeah wanted to tour it, but her father said that it was best to wait until a different day. She understood. Zeah had to start her training at the beginning of next week anyway.

In honor of Zane`s return, and for a new member of the team, the ninja threw a little celebration. It was a fun little get together. Dancing, music and cake, which was the only reason Cole decided to take the matter of having this night in the first place. All he thought about was cake.

Nya was sitting at the dining room table, thoughts swirling around in her mind. She wasn't sure if it was time to tell Jay and Cole. They had just finally stopped fighting and she didn't want it to start back up again. What other choice did she have? If she didn't tell them, she would be in a relationship mess. She didn't want to do it, but it was the only thing to do. She had no other options as she walked up to the two boys who were standing next to the snack table, chunking it up like old friends.

"Hey, guys," Nya said.

"Hey, Nya, they both said, not giving each other one stern glance.

"Listen, I know that for the past month and a half, things have been really out of place," May explained.

"We know," Jay said.

"We've decided on something, though," Cole said, "We thought that maybe you should make the choice. This is your decision. Jay and I talked about it and we promised that no matter which one of us you chose, we would not fight about it. Those days are over."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Nya said, "Here's the thing. I just don't think I'm... ready to date anyone else right now. To be honest with you, I don't think either one of you were my type. I'm sorry if I made yet another mistake. If you want to start fighting about it, go ahead. I don't mind hearing about it for the next few weeks until you decide to have another truce."

Jay walked up to her. "We thought you would say that. Cole and I thought that maybe it's best if none of us date anyone right now."

"For now, I'd rather spend time with my brothers and not think about a girlfriend all the time," Cole said.

"So your not mad?" Nya asked, "Niether of you don't wanna start punching each other in the face right now?"

"What's the point of fighting about it if you don't wanna be with either one of us?" Cole asked.

Nya scoffed. "I hope I find someone that's a lot more mature than you two." She walked away.

"Sorry it didn't work out, buddy," Cole told Jay.

"Hey, the only thing I want to do is make Nya happy," Jay said, "If this is the choice she made, I'll accept it."

"Well, alright," Cole said, "How about some cake?"

Jay looked to see that the cake was half eaten. "I'm good." Jay walked back into the living room.

Misako stood outside with her son, who was lying on the ground. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"Relaxing," Lloyd said.

"Don't you wanna come inside for some cake?"

"This may be the only chance I have before I have to start training again."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have a chance to relax and act like a kid."

"Of course I have that chance. I have my parents back."

Misako smiled at her son as she heard Garmedon`s voice. "Misako, can I speak with you for a moment? It's very important."

"I better go see what your father needs," Misako told her son, "Go inside and have some cake."

"Well, if you insist." Lloyd ran back inside the house.

Misako walked up to her husband. "What is it, Garmedon?"

"I was hoping you and I could ride around for a little while," Garmedon said, "There's something very important that I need to tell you."

"I suppose we could," Misako said, "Let's go."

Garmedon and Misako climbed inside the car and drove away from the house.

* * *

Misako was blindfolded the entire time they were in the car. It felt like they were driving for hours. Days, maybe. The car finally stopped. She heard Garmedon climb out of the car and heard her door open up.

"Were at the place I knew we could find, but I'm making it a surprise," Garmedon said.

"Can't you just tell me what it is?" Misako asked.

"If I did, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He lead Misako to a beautiful tree in a mysterious place. "Allow me to remove the blindfold and... take a look around."

Misako gasped. "I remember this place. This is where you took me on our first date."

"It's also where I took you on our first wedding anniversary."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Misako, how many years has it been since we first got married?"

"I suppose it was... twenty-nine and a half years ago."

"It's about to be thirty years. But half of that time was taken up when I first turned evil. I wanna make things right." He took a ring out of his pocket and showed it to Misako. "Our lives have changed for the better. I'm no longer evil, our son is young again, and I believe... our love will grow stronger as the years go by." He placed the ring on Misako`s finger. "For the past nine years, we've been separated. The entire time I was evil, half the time you were the only person I could think about. You and Lloyd were pretty much the only people I ever thought about. I want us to start fresh. Allow me to ask you this. On our thirtieth anniversary, would you do the honor and renown our vows with me?"

Tears fell from Misako`s eyes. She looked at her husband straight in the eyes and said, "Yes."

It wasn't long before they suddenly kissed. No matter how many years they were apart, that doesn't stop them from loving each other and keeping their love strong.

What they didn't know was that Sensei Wu followed them because he knew Garmedon would asked Misako to renown their vows after almost thirty years. He was happy that their lives would make a fresh start soon. It made him remember a forgotten love that he hasn't told anyone about before. He thought about for years. Snow white hair and beautiful blue eyes. He never forgot the personality of his love.

* * *

As day fell into night, Zane and Zeah sat outside in the soft green grass. Things were going well for the both of them. No secrets were kept, and they were both happy.

"Thank you," Zane told Zeah.

"For what?" Zeah asked.

"Three reasons. For bringing me back to my family, for saving me, and for entering my life."

"In that case, I would like to say thank you as well."

"Why?"

"For rescuing me, for caring about me, and for entering my life."

"I will always love you, Zeah."

"So shall I."

As the night ended, Zane and Zeah stop it with a good night kiss. No matter what got in their way, they love would always stay strong.

* * *

**WELL, THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY. (SIGH)**

**DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LEAVE YOU HANGING?**

**THAT'S RIGHT. I'M WRITING A SEQUEL, BUT ITS NOT REALLY JUST ABOT ZANE AND ZEAH. **

**ONE OF THE OTHER NINJA ARE GONNA FALL IN LOVE. I PROMISE TO WRITE IT SOON. RIGHT NOW, I NEED A BREAK.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING. (DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW)**

**I'LL TALK TO YOU ALL VERY SOON.**

**lovesgod12 OUT.**


End file.
